


Nightmare Steve's Second Chance

by luckykitty0523



Series: NSSC Stories [1]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, steve saga origins
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Mind Control, Nightmare steve deserves a second chance because he didn't deserve his fate, Other, Second Chance, Time Travel, blue steve being a fanboy, demension travel, rainbow steve being an inocent bean, slight ansgt because poor magma is mental mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckykitty0523/pseuds/luckykitty0523
Summary: Nightmare Steve or nightmare had done a lot of bad things in his life that he could never atone for. Even after Sabre and Rainbow Steve forgave him he would never be able to. Instead when he finally died and appeared in the entrance of the spirit world he got an offer that might allow him to atone for his sins? What happens when this offers also allows him to do more than just repay his sins but also fix them in a way?
Series: NSSC Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982086
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The Offer

**_Nightmare Steve's P.O.V_ **

Nightmare Steve or as he is currently yellow Steve stare as sabre, galaxy Steve, and Alex fixed all the steves that had gotten infected by origin Steve. He wasn't alive, long ago when his time had come he refused and the result was that his body was destroyed but his spirit remained so he was able to watch sabre and his friends for their final adventures. In mere minutes all the Steve's of the overseer had been turned back into normal Steves and were messing with their new powers. It comes as a shock to Nightmare that the overseer was the last elder blue steves but explained how he lived for so many generations. He watched in his spirit form as sabre and the others talked about what to do and where to go next to fix the rest of the world's steves. Nightmares stare at their group for a few seconds before turning around and walking into the forest. He walked until he reached a plains biome far away from everyone. He looked up at the sky as he felt himself get weaker.

_ "I guess my time has come huh..?" _ He thought weakly as he fell to his knees. The only reason that he hadn't left the world of the living was because he would and wished for the world to live in peace and now that his wish had been granted he had no reason to remain.

_ "I wonder what disappearing from existence will be like?" _ He thought as lightning rained over his being and his vision went white for a few seconds before it returned to travel him to be in some kind of black space. He looked around and suddenly lightning struck the area in front of him and a man wearing black clothes appeared. Nightmare narrowed his eyes and looked at the figure cautiously.

"Who are you?" He threatened the man.

The man simply waved away the tone nightmare and replied with a smile, "I am the guardian of the spirit world, and it is a pleasure to meet you Nightmare- or is it yellow Steve?"

Nightmare mouth formed a perfect o as he realise who the person was

"Oh! Ummm...sorry and you can call me either name" Nightmare/yellow Steve replied a little embarrassed. The man smiled before his face fell into a sad expression before and seemed upset 

"I am sorry yellow Steve but I cannot allow you to enter the spirit realm" he said in a sad and tired voice. Nightm- yellow Steve was a little upset but not surprised.

"I knew that because of all I had done, I wouldn't be able to enter" yellow Steve nodded, letting out a sigh as he suspected he had been confirmed. The guardian became surprised because yellow Steve had completely misunderstood him.

"On no! You misunderstood me Yellow steve, you are not able to enter the spirit world because you are too weak to enter and you have a different path to walk" said the guardian trying to explain the real reason he couldn't enter.

"What do you mean I have a path to walk on?" Questioned yellow Steve confused.

The guardian let out a sigh before speaking

"Someone very old and powerful has an offer for you, I will take you to him but this is going to be the last time I will see you...goodbye and good luck on your journey..." He said in a tired tone. Before he could say anything lightning struck yellow Steve and once the lightning stopped he was in a white glowing area with another man wearing gray robes. That one thing that stood out was the fact that he was very see through. Yellow steve immediately recognized the powerful being in front of him.

"G-great Librarian!?! How are you alive, I thought the great library was destroyed?!?" Yellow steve exclaimed, very surprised. The librarian smiled at his reaction before answering his question.

"Yes I am indeed alive but not for much longer I'm afraid" he finished answering with a sad smile. Before yellow Steve could say anything else the great librarian continued speaking.

"Long ago, Void Steve had tried to break into the great library and use its knowledge for horrible things." The librarian paused for a second before continuing

"To stop him I destroyed the library and we are staying in the pocket dimension where it once stood. This however did not come without a consequence. My energy, my life force was part of the library so when I destroyed it, it was as if I was trying to destroy myself" said the great librarian in a calm and tired tone.

"Then how are you still alive?" Asked yellow Steve shocked at the explanation. The librarian took a small sigh before answering.He

"As I have said this is a pocket dimension so for me it has been no longer than a few seconds even if I know it has been much longer than that- .... I am getting out of the topic at hand. Nightmare of Yellow steve I have an offer for you" spoke the librarian in a serious voice. Yellow/nightmare Steve simply nodded his head curiosity beginning to form.

"With the remainder of my energy I will be able to send you to a different universe a week before rainbow Steve awakens and help stop a lot of results like the almost extinction of the blue steves" said the Great Librarian in a very serious and calm tone.

"Excuse me...but what!?! I- uh! Why me?!? Out of all the steves???" Yellow steve almost shouted completely caught off guard by the request.

"Well for many reasons, one you are powerful, two you know all the events that occurred, and three...This is a way for you to go on the path of forgiving yourself..." Said the librarian staring at him waiting for a response. Yellow steve stared at the glowing floor of the pocket dimension for a while before answering.

**_"I will do it for the sake of this new world's future"_ **


	2. The New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare Steve or yellow steve wakes up and begins to try to adapt to the new world he is in.

**_Nightmare Steve's P.O.V_ **

Nightmare let out a loud groan as he felt sunlight call on his face. He carefully opened his eyes to be met with a bunch of different colored leaves and a few clouds moving against the blue sky. He blinked a few times until everything came back to him.

~ _Flashback~_

_The Great Librarian nodded his head with a smile before speaking_

_"Excellent decision, anyway this world's events are the same as in this world however the only difference will be that the Steves you once knew will look different but that will be the huge change minus you being there"_ _explained the librarian. Nightmare Steve's nodded his head understanding but then asked a question._

_"Will there be another nightmare steve or..well..me? There?.." Nightmare Steve was unsure on how to ask the question. The librarian was amused at his behavior._

_"Well yes so you would new a new name for yourself, but the other things is that your power will be as powerful as when you were a nightmare but you will look like a mixture of your nightmare Steve and yellow Steve form."_ _Spoke the librarian, pausing to let nightmare Steve process the information._

_"Also remember 2 things when you go there...you cannot stop events from happening but you can prevent the results of them.."_ _Said the great librarian in a serious tone. Nightmare Steve opened his mouth, but before any words could come out lightning started raining along every few seconds. If nightmare wasn't used to hearing now much lightning he would have probably been bothered, instead he looked at the great librarian in his eyes because 2/3 of the time lightning was bad. The librarian looked around seeing surprised_

_"No..nonno ...I thought we would have more time..."_ _mumbled the librarian._

_"What is happening?!" Screamed nightmare Steve to be heard over the lightning._

_"I am sorry, I wish we had more time but my energy is running low so I have to send you now so do your best to save them!"_ _Said the Great Librarian in a panicked voice as lightning started raining on me but knew it was teleportation._

_"WAIT!" Screamed nightmare Steve before everything went black._

~ _Flashback End~_

Nightmare Steve sat up quickly and looked around at his current environment. He let out a sigh as he looked to be in some kind of forest near a lake and it seemed to be around noon. He looks at his arm and almost cursed as he was that his clothes and skin color were different. He was on his feet in seconds and walked to the lake and looked at his reflection.

"He wasn't lying when he said I would look different..." Mumbled nightmare Steve under his breath. His hair was a dark yellow with the tips being a black color. His skin was a pale tan color unlike his usual light yellow skin. His eyes were a bright yellow with red pupils. He had a dark yellow hoodie with a light yellow shirt. He also had dark yellow jeans with a black line going the middle, and yellow hiking boots with black fur on them. He knew that it would take a while to get used to his new appearance and he also hope he looked different from this world's version of him. The next thing that comes to his mind was if his powers worked and his new name. He knew that he would also need some materials to make tools and find out where rainbow Steve is to help him.

 _"The Great Librarian said that I should be around a week before rainbow Steve wakes up, I think that should be enough time to get prepared?"_ Thought nightmare Steve walking over to a tree. He brought his fist up and brought it down onto the tree. The tree broke apart almost immediately upon impact and tell into 4 logs with 2 saplings. Nightmare Steve started making plans in his head as he collected more logs and let out a deep sigh.

**_"This is going to be a long week..."_ **


	3. Meeting Rainbow Steve and Green Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magma meets a familiar face and add colorful steve he had done a lot of bad things to in the past, but he is going to stop it from happening to this world.

**_(Steve Saga Origins Episode - Rainbow Steve Awakens)_ **

**_Nightmare Steve P.O.V_ **

_ ~ 1 week later ~ _

Nightmare Steve let out a sigh as he leaned against an oak tree feeling bored as he was waiting for rainbow Steve to come out of the facility. He still hadn't figured out what his new name should be but he had a few ideas. All his abilities seem to be as strong as he was in the future and if this version of him was as powerful as he was currently in this time during the timeline then he was more powerful. He also noticed that he hasn't gotten tired of hunger which makes sense because in the future his body was so strong it didn't require normal needs. Nightmare Steve looks up and finds a decent size branch and flies up. He lands on and sits down. After getting comfortable on the branch he simply stared at the facility from a distance waiting for the newly made Steve to come out. Around 2 hours past as a nightmare Steve started getting tired until suddenly a voice called out to him.

"Hey who are you!?!" Nightmare Steve whipped his neck to the voice to be met with he thought was a green steve. Steve wore a long light green shirt with green colored sweatpants, bright green sneakers and a flower crown with different colored flowers. His hair was the color of grass and his eyes were the exact color of tree leaves. Nightmare Steve knew that his "Plan A" was ruined, which was to just follow rainbow Steve and intervene when necessary.

_ "Well that plan just jumped into a pool of lava" _ he thought, a little annoyed but quickly rid the thought from his head and jumped to greet the new character. As he landed the new person seemed startled by him appearing in front of him. Nightmare Steve cleared his throat before extending his hand.

"Greetings, I'm sorry about scaring you before what's your name?" Asked nightmare Steve in his nicest voice. Steve relaxed and grabbed nightmare Steve's hand and smiled softly.

"Oh sorry about being rude early it's just I have never seen Steve like you before and I didn't know if you were evil or not...." Explained Steve while rubbing the back of his neck not noticing how nightmare Steve flinched at the evil part.

_ "If only he knew the truth" _ he thought for a moment before Steve introduced himself.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself! My name is green Steve but if we are with other green steves you can call me Forest!" Said Forest with a smile and holding his hands behind his back. I nodded my head in understanding and opened my mouth to say my new name before a bunch of explosions happened surprising both of the Steves.

"What happened!?! Oh no what if someone got hurt!" Shouted Forest as he ran towards the sound. Nightmare Steve was right behind him as he reached a plains biome with a line of craters leading to a colorful figure at the last crater. Forest gasped before running towards the person. As soon as nightmare Steve and Forest got close the day the person trying to get up revealed a pair of rainbow eyes and nightmare Steve had only one thought.

  
  


**_"Rainbow Steve?!?"_ **


	4. Voting for the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please vote is you want to see something specific in the story.

I have a few ideas for the story like characters, while and others things so you can vote on which things you like most.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

#1 Should all of the characters (minus the world's nightmare Steve, the elders, maybe origin Steve and alex) fall in love with nightmare Steve because he is stopping a lot of horrible events...

*Yes   
*no   
* Or comment which characters you want to love nightmare Steve

#2 At the end of the Steve Saga Origins should nightmare Steve go into hibernation with Rainbow Steve ...(he will keep his memories unlike rainbow Steve)

*Yes   
*no  
*later

#3 Should Nightmare Steve change the bad steves by absorbing their evil or convincing them to be good?

*Yes   
*no   
* Or comments on which Steve has either option done on them.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

** So those are the main choices I am having problems and more question may be added as the story continues so choose please! And enjoy the story! **


	5. Explaining things to rainbow Steve and The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speaking to Green steve and Rainbow steve along side meeting a person very close to magma.

**_(Steve Saga Origins Episode - Green Steve rescued me!)_ **

**_Green Steve's P.O.V (Forest)_ **

I ran over to the new Steve as he fell toward falling unconscious as he hit the dirt. I fell on my knee and held him up. My eyes traveled along his body looking for injuries. When I found none I let out a sigh of relief and tense when I heard footsteps getting near me only to relax and. I say it was the other Steve I had seen earlier...

 _"Wait...I never asked him for his name, how rude of me!"_ Green Steve mentally scolded himself. I looked back At the Steve in my arms as I sat up holding the Steve bridal style. Steve was very colorful, the hair had the colors of the rainbow going from the top of his head to the bottom, his sweater was like my stomach sweater style but having rainbow stripes and his sweatpants and having the same styles as his sweater. He had red sneakers with orange lances. I turned to the Steve next to before

"I'm gonna take him home with me until he wakes up" I stated to him not wanting to leave the colorful Steve out here. The Steve nodded his head understanding

"Would it be okay if I came with you?" He asked. I nodded my head and let a smile appear on my face before walking towards the direction of my home.

_**Nightmare Steve's P.O.V** _

_~Timeskip 20 min~_

After us walking for a while we reached what looked like a giant tree stump.

 _"If I remember correctly this was a tree of life"_ thought Steve as he noticed that forest was inviting him inside. He walked through the door closing as he came inside.

"This place looks homey" mumble nightmare Steve as he sat down in the living room in front of a mini waterfall. He remembered the first time he was here he had barged in trying to kill green Steve and Rainbow Steve.

 _"Great memories"_ he thought sarcastically. Suddenly he felt someone come behind him and immediately tensed.

"Thanks!I think it's homey too!" Replied Forest seeming very happy at the compliment. Forest walked around and sat next to Nightmare steve. Forest looked at nightmare but didn't meet his eyes

"Ummm...I was kinda rude because I forgot to ask your name sooo... I'm sorry" said green Steve as he rubbed the back of his neck. Nightmare Steve mentally cursed and was a little worried because he still didn't know what his new name should be.

"Oh it's fine but should you take care of the other Steve" Nightmare Steve started trying to turn away from the topic. Green Steve's eyes widen

" you're right I should go cook something when he wakes up!" Green Steve exclaimed, not noticing the nightmare and let out a sigh of relief. Nightmare Steve turned and watched as forest scrambled to the kitchen. After a few seconds I heard the sound of a furnace turning on and pans hitting each other. Nightmares Steve turned and stared at the mini waterfall for a few seconds before slumping into his seat and relaxed.

_~Timeskip 2 hours~_

Nightmare Steve stared at the fireball floating his right hand moving his fingers as the fireball twisted and turned. He closed his hand into a fist as he heard the sound of a door opening. He looked behind him only to see Rainbow Steve peeking out of the door of green Steve's room looking around cautiously. He hears rainbow Steve mumbled a few words to himself before running out

"W-who are you!?" Rainbow Steve yelled I could hear forest let out a small yelp and jumped into the air with a startled expression. As soon as green Steve turned around rainbow Steve's scared face turned into a guilty one. I turned my face back to the waterfall as I listened to green Steve explain to rainbow Steve about Steve and that his name is rainbow Steve. I then heard A small yelp and my head snapped to see Rainbow Steve staring at me with a surprised expression. I saw forest, looked at what was scary only to realize it was me and let out a small laugh.

"Don't sorry rainbow Steve that's just a friend of mine, he's harmless" explained green Steve seeing nightmare Steve let out a snort of amusement. In reality, Steve's nightmare was laughing because green Steve had called him "harmless" .

 _"Sure, I nightmare Steve the killer out hundreds of Steve and the nightmares of Steve's harmless"_ thought nightmare Steve amused at the comment trying to ignore the slight guilt at the bottom of his stomach. After thinking a while before rainbow Steve some up he had decided that the new name was going to be Magma and just magma no Steve, for many reasons. One he would be able to explain why he could summon fire, lava, and fireballs without it being because he used to be evil. Second, he always liked Magma and even made some of his castles with them. Last and not least it would at least maybe explain his yellow, black and red eyed appearance. Then he saw a rainbow Steve looked a little embarrassed and shyly waved.

"Uhh hi, my name is rainbow Steve and it's nice to meet you" awkwardly said rainbow steve. Nightmare Steve smiled almost forgetting how innocent rainbow Steve was before meeting sabre.

"Nice to meet you too, my name is magma" said nightmare Steve (his new name feeling strange against the tongue)with a smile trying to not scare the poor steve. Rainbow Steve immediately brightened once he realised that Magma was nice he relaxed. Rainbow Steve turned and asked if he could never explore and Forest allowed it. Nightmare Steve got up and went outside assistance and saw a rainbow Steve walking around the top of the house.

"What type of tree ever grows this big" rainbow Steve said with a small laugh during his sentence.

"A tree of life" answered green steve. After a bit headed back inside, him and Green Steve went in first because rainbow Steve thought it was rude to go first, and Rainbow Steve continued to ask questions about the Steve realm and the different types of steves.

"So there are different colors of Steve like red, blue and stuff ? " asked Rainbow Steve.

" Yep, for example I am a green Steve but if we are around other green Steve you can call me Forest as a nickname" said green Steve while nodding his head. Rainbow Steve turned to Nightmare Steve and asked

"Then magma what type of Steve are you?" half asked and half shouted rainbow Steve seemed to be excited about learning more and more. Nightmare Steve tilted his head to the side confused and unsure how to answer.

"I guess I am mostly yellow Steve?..." Nightmare Steve hesitantly said. Nightmare was 100% sure he was mostly yellow Steve but he also had red steve, a little bit of light steve, and other colorful Steve that he had absorbed so he actually had no idea what he actually was. Green Steve seemed to get confused by the answer but didn't push it while rainbow Steve was too excited to notice.

"Oh! Oh! Does that mean there are more of you!?" Exclaimed rainbow Steve with a large grin. Nightmare Steve simply smiles and closes his left eye and replies with a

"Nope! I am one of a kind".

Green Steve then explains what powers each Steve has and suddenly lightning started raining outside and Green Steve froze with a terrified expression and said 2 words.

  
  


**_"He's here...."_ **


	6. Meeting the other Nightmare Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magma meets someone he never expected to meet until he came into this new world.

_**(Steve Saga Origins Episode - The Most Evil Steve of All)** _

_**Nightmare Steve's P.O.V** _

Nightmare almost cursed but bit his tongue in time as he realised that the other him was supposed to be attacking today. Green Steve grabbed both him and Rainbow Steve's hands and dragged them into his room with surprising strength coming from a green Steve. As soon as green Steve slammed the doors shut Rainbow Steve began asking a lot of questions about what was happening.

"I am gonna go out on a limb and guess that nightmare Steve is out there?" Said nightmare Steve trying to pretend that he actually didn't know and also feeling strange saying his own name in the third person.

"Y-yeah it's him..." Responded forest in a soft voice while shaking a bit. Rainbow Steve on the other hand was very confused

" wait so who is out there? I'm so confused " questioned rainbow Steve while looking between me and Green steve.

"He's A-nightmare steve, the most evil steve in all history" said green Steve as he called down but was still tense. I didn't pay attention to their conversation instead of listening to the sound of fireballs and lightning being spawned outside. Suddenly Rainbow Steve stood up straight with new found confidence and stated

"You know what I am gonna go talk to him, I'm not scared of him"

Rainbow Steve ran out the room.

"WAIT! Rainbow Steve!" Shouted green Steve as his pleas fell on deaf ears as rainbow Steve walked to his death. I sigh and walk over to a frozen green Steve and softly rubbed his back.

"he's gonna be fine alright I promise" I said knowing that my attacks on rainbow Steve would cause no damage. In less than a minute rainbow Steve ran back into the room with no injuries but looked a bit shaken up.

"Umm so he is very scary..." Stated rainbow Steve in a blunt tone. Green Steve snapped out of his frozen state and screamed

"What Happened!?!!" Rainbow Steve explained how he yelled at nightmare Steve to leave his friends alone.

"...until nightmare Steve said something about me ending like the rest of them?..." said rainbow Steve a little confused. Green Steve's reply was simply a mumble and a oh no. Then he went on to say how nightmare Steve had thrown a fireball at him but it didn't damage him.

"Wait, you didn't get damaged?" Asked forest to confirm the statement.

"Yep, then he threw another fireball, it didn't hurt me but it blew up everything around me and that was scary," said rainbow Steve confused on the whole situation. Meanwhile Magma was standing next to the door, listening to the sound of explosions occurring outside.

"...So he used to be a yellow Steve but he merged with a red steve?" Asked rainbow Steve. Green Steve nodded his head. Suddenly a louder explosion than all the others occurred causing rainbow Steve to panic.

"What Happened?!" Shouted rainbow Steve. Green Steve didn't reply instead he opened the door to see and looked outside only to shut in the next second. Now both Rainbow Steve and Green Steve paled and Rainbow Steve and him both looked at each other to see if the other was having the same thought.

"What do we do? He right outside the door..." Said green Steve in a terrified tone.

" I think we should make a run for it" said rainbow Steve while placing at the door. Green Steve but his lip and was about to argue until magma interrupted them

"I can distract you so you guys can make a run for it" nightmare Steve suggested. Almost immediately green Steve shouted "no! He will destroy you" said green Steve with almost a whisper at the end.

"I will be fine, I will join you as much as I can" I sigh as I stare at the forest right in the eye. He hesitated before slowly nodding his head.

"He is carefully okay?" Asked and silently pleaded rainbow Steve.

"I will," I said while walking towards the door and turning toward the two Steves.

"Ok, on my signal run as fast as you can from the house and I will join as soon as possible" magma spoke as he explained the plan. Both green Steve and Rainbow Steve looked like they wanted to speak but kept their mouths shut.

"Okay...get ready...and......GO!!!" Shouted magma as he opened the door and all three of them ran out the house. As soon as magma got outside he turned around to see a very angry him running towards the door. The other him had a light yellow shirt sleeves shirt that was ripped at the arms slightly, yellow ripped jeans and yellow running shoes. His hair was yellowish blonde mess and a little spiked at some parts, his eyes were a dark red with black slits for pupils and his mouth was set in an angry and terrifying smirk to any any other Steve minus him (mainly because he had seen scarier things and he had had wore that smirk multiple times). Magma raised his hand and a small magma ball appeared blocking the door. He turned around and took off into the air towards the direction he sensed rainbow Steve's and Green Steve's energy. He spotted a colorful figure through the tree tops and he immediately flew down to be met with a ball of leaves that he easily jumped to the side as the leaf ball smack into the birch tree behind him with a very small crack. As he turned his head he met rainbow Steve jumping towards him and trapping him in a tight hug.

"Oh my! I'm sorry I thought you were a nightmare Steve!" Said Forest letting out a loud sigh of relief.

" It's fine I guess I do look like him" spoke magma trying to tell him how that statement actually sent a sharp sense of hurt through his heart. He turned his head down and saw that rainbow Steve had yet to let go of him.

"Rainbow Steve mind letting go now?" Magma amused. Rainbow Steve immediately backed away stuttering apologies while turning a bright red. In a few seconds rainbow Steve called down only to hear the sound of more lightning and a fireball broke through the leaves of the dark oak tree and exploded 10 feet away from the group.

"Oh no! We have to go come on!" Shouted rainbow Steve as he sprinted away from the tiny crater. The other two Steve ran not far from behind the colorful figure. m

Magma had to be conscious not to run like the wind because of him being a part yellow Steve. All three Steve ran and dodged trees and some wheels and cows as lightning kept raining down around them. Out of nowhere rainbow Steve paused and looked at a small uneven piece of dirt.

"I have an idea! How about we dig underground until nightmare Steve leaves" whispered rainbow Steve at green steve. Green Steve, rainbow Steve, and Magma used their hands as they dug up a small cave hole and covered it up so there was only a small hole to peek outside. They waited a few minutes until rainbow Steve spoke up.

"So how do we fight this guy because I don't know how to" said rainbow Steve while looking out the hole.

"I'm...no Sure nightmare Steve is very powerful and dangerous so we would need more help," said green Steve in a dejected tone. In an instant rainbow Steve perked up and said excitedly

"What if we get the help of other steves like maybe a red steve because they have to know that nightmare Steve absorbed one of them and they are aggressive so maybe they will help!" Green Steve looked thoughtful before turning to magma.

"What do you think?" Asked forest.

"Well it might work for a while but they are kinda stubborn" said magma remembering his experiences with red steve when he was yellow Steve.

"Then it's settled! Let's go find a red steve" rainbow Steve said excitedly breaking the dirt to get out of the hole once the lightning had stopped.

"If it helps I know we're a red steve, is that might help us?" Said green Steve uncertainty.

"Rainbow Steve waited for us to get out before extending his arms out with a large grin.

" Then lead the way! "

Green Steve let and amused smiles appear before walking toward his destination.

_"This is how rainbow Steve went on his journey to find other steve?"_ Thought magma as he followed behind the group. He watched rainbow Steve as he shouted.

  
  


**_"Let's go find a red steve!"_ **


	7. Connections and thoughts of two souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thoughts are two very similar people meet each other.

**_Nightmare Steve (Magma) P.O.V_ **

"Are we there yet?" Whined rainbow Steve as we continued to. travel to our destination.

"No, not yet and we won't be there for a while" answered green Steve in an exasperated tone. Magma simply followed amused as rainbow Steve asked if there were there yet for the 10th or 11th? time in the last 10 minutes. Magma minds began to wander to something that had been bothering him for a while now.

_~Flashback~_

_Magma raised his hand to summon a magma ball to slow down the other him, but before he could their eyes connected. As magma stared at those at those red glowing eyes for just a second, it felt like an eternity. He felt calm, relaxed, safe, like a part of him that had been messing was finally complete. And by the way the other faltered for a moment was enough to tell him he felt the same. The world seemed to clash back as he snapped out of his trance and went ahead with his original plan. He swore he almost saw the other him reach out for him before disappearing behind a magma ball._

_~Flashback End~_

Magma ran his hand through his yellow and black tip hair because he knew himself the way he did then the other him would stop at nothing to capture him for those feelings of comfort or to question him why those feelings existed. If he had to guess it might have been because they are different versions of the same person. It didn't matter at the moment, all that mattered was keeping his other self at bay.

**_The Other Nightmare Steve's P.O.V_ **

Nightmare Steve threw another large fireball at the mountain creating a crater to fix his frustrations.

 **"Who was that Steve!?! And why did I feel that connection?!?!"** He yelled in anger as he summoned a Lava ball killing some poor animals that had got caught on fire. Nightmare Steve yelled in frustration before taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. After a minute or so a small sinister smirk crawled onto his face and spoke in a low whisper.

  
  


_**"No matter, one way or another, he will be in my grasp..."** _


	8. The Angry Red Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magma and his group meet their first red steve and their first meeting doesn't go as planned.

**_(Steve Saga Origins Episode - Finding the Red Steve's Home)_ **

**_Magma's P.O.V_ **

"Green Steve are you sure we are going in the right direction?" Asked rainbow steve. Green Steve let out a small annoyed sigh

"Yes I am pretty sure". Rainbow Steve made a face of uncertainty

"that isn't very reassuring" said rainbow Steve, "For all we know we are walking towards nowhere" Before an argument broke out Magma spoke up

"Well if you think about it, it's not like green Steve ever met Steve and this is the only thing we are currently going on. So can you do any better?" Magma raised an eyebrow with a smirk. Rainbow Steve's mouth opened and closed a few times before becoming a straight line.

" n-no, I guess not...sorry" apologized rainbow Steve with his cheeks turning a dark magenta color from embarrassment.

"It's alright but I know we are close by," said green Steve with a smile. Rainbow Steve immediately brightened up and walked ahead while talking about how excited he was to meet another steve. Now green Steve and Magma walked side by side for a few seconds before green Steve broke the silence.

"So I have a question?..." Magma hummed in recognition before slightly shifting his head to face him.

"Well...do you remember when rainbow Steve asked about what Steve you were? And you said mostly yellow Steve...what does that mean?" asked green Steve with an undertone of a threat at the end. Magma was caught off guard for a second at the tone before he bit his lip and his face fell into something between guilt and pain. Green Steve turned his head with narrowed eyes, but the expression immediately vanished when he saw the look on Magma's face.

"Oh my god- I'm sorry you -oh dear..." Stammered green steve with guilt dripping off his face. Magma let out a deep breath to clear his mind.

_ " Control your emotions, they don't need to know what you have done... " _ After a few awkward seconds magma spoke in a low and almost emotionless tone.

**"It's fine, I just would like not to speak about it,"** Green steve shut up almost immediately and didn't speak for the next few seconds.

"We're here" said green Steve almost running ahead.

"Really?!?...but we're there?" Asked rainbow steve.

"I know it's somewhere around here...not sure exactly where." Said green Steve looking around the swap biome.

"Oh my... come on green Steve all we have been doing is running and all we saw was that patch of flowers (which was pretty cool) and river on the way here" said rainbow Steve in an annoyed voice. Green Steve turned to Rainbow Steve and grabbed his shoulders with a smile.

"We'll find him"

"If it makes it easier I can find this red Steve by searching for his energy?" Said Magma unsure if they would really need help. Rainbow Steve straight and turned so fast Magma almost thought that he was using his yellow Steve powers.

" Really that's great! Why haven't you done that before?!? " Rainbow Steve shouted while shaking Magma.

"Well I can s-sense specific peoples' e-energy if I have M-met! them or if I a-am nEAr THem" said Magma trying to speak as he was being shaken. Green Steve grabbed rainbow Steve hands and pulled them off Magma.

"Well that will truly be helpful, could you do it?" Asked green Steve.

"Yep! Just give me a moment..." Magma responded by closing his eyes. He tried to imagine what a red steve energy felt like and it took a few seconds before his eyes shot open.

" I found him!"

"Really that was fast even the fastest Steve tracker I have ever met took at least a few minutes!" Exclaimed green Steve surprised.

"Well..." Magma began trying to come up with an excuse " This red steve is the only other Steve minus us for miles"

"Can we go now? " asked Rainbow Steve, slightly confused on the exchange.

"Yep" said magma going ahead without waiting for a response. The trio soon reached a mountain and followed as Magma climbed up to the top. As soon as they reached a small felt we saw what looked to be a red column of some sort with fire on the top.

"Guys look! There's a door in this mountain!" Shouted Rainbow Steve as he pointed to what looked to be a doorway. Rainbow Steve ran towards, with green Steve not far behind, as he began to knock on the door. A few seconds later and a new Steve opened up the door. He had bright red hair, and dark redish and slightly maroon colored eyes, a brownish color skin, a short sleeve light red shirt, and dark red sweatpants with red boots. Rainbow Steve, who had gone to knock the door again, ended up hitting the poor red steve in the middle of the face with his fist. Almost immediately red steve staggered back before starting to punch rainbow Steve and Green steve. Both Steve back away from the doorway to escape the fury of punches.

"RUN!" Screamed rainbow Steve running right past Magma and to the edge of the mountain. The red steve made no attempt to chase them and simply turned around while slamming the door closed with a loud angry off.

"Why did he push us!?" Shouted rainbow Steve throwing his hands in the air.

"To be fair you did straight up punch him in the face," said magma trying not to laugh at rainbow Steve's face.

"An accident!!!"

" Well I don't think red steve is gonna want to work with us now" muttered green Steve with a dejected look.

"Wait! What if we give him something as an apology?" Said rainbow Steve

" like maybe we can give him flowers or eggs, maybe he likes eggs. " thought aloud rainbow Steve.

"That might work, come one I saw some flowers over here" announced the greens walking to a patch of yellow dandelions.

"I think I'll get some of those red flowers over there," said magma as he walked to a group of red roses. Magma trapped each rose, not minding the thorns that had no effect on him, and put it in his inventory.

_ "6 roses should be enough, I just hope that he doesn't attack the rainbow or green Steve for having yellow flowers" _ thought magma as he sprinted back and saw that rainbow and Green Steve were just about done and were coming to join him.

"You knock this time green Steve" rainbow Steve said while eyeing the door.

"Huh!? Why.?!?"

" because I did it last time! "

"Okay fine" green Steve walked up to the door hesitantly.

"Here goes nothing" whispered green steve. Green Steve slowly from his clenched hand and knocked on the door a few times before backing away. A second later the Red Steve opened the door and looked down right furious as he spotted us. He brought up his fist but rainbow Steve quickly interrupted.

"Look!Isorryabouthittingyouinthefaceheretaketheseflowersasanapology?!?! "(Look! I'm sorry about hitting you in the face here, take these flowers as an apology?!?!) Rainbow Steve pulled out the yellow flowers and handed them to red steve green Steve doing the same. Red Steve if anything actually looked insulted and began to hit both steve, who luckily ducked the punch.

" Hold up, wait before you do anything. I also have flowers! " shouted magma and red steve turned to magma as he became his new target. Magma quickly grabbed the roses and pulled them out as Steve stopped and looked at the flowers before snatching them and walking back inside. The red steve turned around and waved them in.

"What...In the..name of -...what did you just do?" Blankly stated greens Steve in shock and rainbow Steve didn't look to be in much better shape.

"Well I may have forgotten to say that red Steve's worship Redstone blocks and adore the color red. These eventually led to them having a tour of red steve house and rainbow Steve making a deal with red steve to help their cause. They walked outside with red steve leading the way to blue Steve house. Magma had only one thought that both had been bothering him.

  
  


**_"Let's hope that Blue steve doesn't figure out wow I really am..."_ **


	9. Trapping a red steve with his favorite thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> magma used the most basic trick Sabre had always used which is ironic considering how he trapped the certain colored steve.

**_(Steve Saga origins Episode - Red Steve Betrays Us!)_ **

**_Magma's P.O.V_ **

"Looks like I was like the three- no four buccaneers?" Mumbled rainbow Steve. Magma turned to Rainbow.

"Are you talking about the three musketeers? But there's four of us."

" What are you guys saying? " asked green Steve confused and even red steve stopped walking to stare at us as well.

"Uhhhh, well I just mean that I am excited to adventure with you guys" replied Rainbow Steve.

"Oh I'm excited too," said green Steve with a smile. The group walked following red steve lead for a few minutes until red steve suddenly paused causing rainbow Steve to run into him.

"It's gone..." Whispered red steve so that only magma was able to hear him.

" What's gone? " asked magma as he quickly grabbed the rainbow and Green Steve 's arms dragging them away from red steve once he sensed his dangerous aura.

"Me most precious item" yelled red steve as his hands began to smoke.

"What is it?" Cautiously asked rainbow Steve. Almost as if those words were a trigger red began to punch the grass in front of him causing a huge hole to appear.

"My Redstone block!!!!" Green Steve and Rainbow Steve jaws fell into shock at the answer and damage.

"A Redstone block?!?!" Exclaimed rainbow Steve.

"I did say that red Steves worship Redstone blocks and red things" magma stated moving to the side as a piece of dirt went flying from the explosions almost hitting him.

"Yeah, I know but I want something special about a Redstone block!?" .

Suddenly red steve stopped his tantrum (much to green Steve's relief) and turned angrily to Rainbow Steve.

"You are the one who took me to the redstone block!" Rainbow Steve began to run away as red steve chased him screaming at him to return "his precious". Magma watched the scene unsure if he should intervene or not.

_ "probably should or risk rainbow getting turned into rainbow paper" _ magma sprinted after red steve, and once he was behind him he wrapped his arms around red steve and securely tightening his grip until red steve was unable to move.

"Are you okay rainbow Steve?" Magma shifted slightly to be able to contain red steve and not even flinch (as he was too powerful to take damage) as red steve burning hands smack and weakly hit his stomach.

"Y-yeah...I think so thanks" said rainbow Steve as he was slowly calming down from almost getting beat up. Green Steve ran over and looked rainbow Steve over before turning to magma.

"How long can you restrain him?"

" maybe a few minutes, why? " responded magma to green Steve with a raised eyebrow.

"Well he wants a Redstone block so..." Green Steve was suddenly interrupted by rainbow Steve

"..... that means we just have to get another Redstone block to calm him down! Green Steve you're a genius! ``Green Steve blushed and rubbed his neck nervously.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I think we should go and find some quick while magma tries to calm or just contain red steve" quickly explained green Steve to Rainbow steve.

"Alright, I saw a cave not too far from here, on magma good luck we come back as quickly as possible" said rainbow Steve flashing magma a quick thumbs up before turning around and running away with green Steve following him.

" _ I can do this, I have some much harder things in the past" _ Magma thought, trying to ignore the angry Steve in his embrace. As much as he wanted to say this was as easy as pie it wasn't because red steve kept moving and shooting insults that did not even bother him because some of them were just straight up stupid like "ugly yellow red blob" or "rotting banana". After a few minutes passed Magma started getting annoyed by red steve constant squirming and shouts that he finally snapped. Magma dragged red steve over to a tree and pushed him to it, and as soon as he made contact with the tree it began to smoke but red steve didn't seem to care just turned to magma. But before red steve could say anything magma gave him a glare. The result was a red steve who froze and started with a look of fear.

**" stay...still... "** calmly said magma and red steve simply nodded his head. Magma grabbed some Redstone dust from his inventory and made a circle around red steve before making a simple lever and placing it down. Magma flipped on the lever and red snapped out of his case before summoning a fireball...or tried to. Red Steve seemed to realize that his powers went working and he glared at magma.

"What did you do to me?!?!" Red Steve tried to get Steve out of the circle but found that there was an invisible barrier blocking him from doing so. Magma let an amused and slightly evil smile appear on his face. I

"Don't worry, your powers are simply on vacation for the next few minutes" said magma becoming amused at red Steve's attempts to escape his "prison". Magma's mind began to wander as he realised what he had done.

  
  


**_" Thank you Sabre for showing me the way to building basic machines "_ **


	10. becoming friends with Red Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magma learns some things that makes him and red steve come to kinda understanding.

**_(Steve Saga Origins Episode - Rainbow Steve's New Power)_ **

**_Rainbow Steve P.O.V_ **

Rainbow Steve after a minute or two round the cave but green Steve paused.

"Rainbow Steve do you have any resources?" Green Steve asked slowly.

" No do you-" rainbow Steve shook his head before realizing but him in the face.

"We are gonna have to gather material aren't we?" Rainbow Steve asked before suddenly straightening himself as another thought past his mind.

" We left magma with a very angry Steve who could possibly run off somewhere or accuse him of stealing his block from him like he did to me" rainbow Steve said in a scared tone. No Steve looked at each other before becoming pale at the thought of Magma getting hurt. Green Steve without saying a word ran off of collecting some wood from some nearby trees.

_ "It's gonna be okay...nope gotta hurry up!" _ Rainbow Steve thought panicking as he ran with green Steve to help.

_ ~Time skip 10 minute~ _

**_Magma P.O.V_ **

Magma watched as red steve gave up on trying to escape and simply sat criss cross in the middle of the Redstone circle. After a few seconds Magma was finally sure that red steve's steam had finally worn out. Magma cleared his throat and began to speak

"So...now that you're calm (as calm as red steve can get) Why are you so far away from other red steves or just steve's in general?" asked Magma, trying to make conversation but also curious at the same time. Red steve shifted slightly to face Magma.

"Why shouldn't I say anything?" asked red steve while slightly glaring at magma with his arms crossed.

"You don't have to answer, I am just trying to make conversation," said magma, shrugging his shoulders and after a moment of thinking.

"Fines, I do not like Steve's comments of me kind and other reds Steve doesn't care what other Steve thinks of them." respond red steve. Magma swore he saw a flash of guilt or pain. Magma frowned before deciding to switch the topic.

"Well...what do you like to do?" red steve raised an eyebrow and magma noticed his lips tug upward in the conners for a second.

"I like to explore or blow up stuff with my magics" said red steve and before anything else could be said it suddenly began to rain. Both steves became shocked because a second ago there were no clouds in the sky but now it was pouring. Then just as magma was about to question the sudden change in weather, it stopped raining and all the clouds disappeared making it seem as if nothing had happened.

_ "Did a steve cause that?" _ thought magma confused at the weather changes,

_ "I don't think any steve can do that unless...it was an elder blue..." _ . Before Magma thoughts could run wild, Magma realised that red steve had been talking to him.

"...to make rain?" asked red steve staring at the sky with a confused face.

"I am not sure...but I have some Ideas as to what happened" responded magma.

"How long do you think it will take for Rainbow steve and Greens steve to come back?" asked magma trying to change the subject.

"Don't knowns" red steve shrugged. Magma let out a sigh before sitting down 6 feet away from red steve.

~Timeskip 5 minutes~

Magma started to become worried. It had been almost 20 minutes and Rainbow steve and green steve had yet to appear. Magma stood up to search for their energies until he heard a loud, excited and familiar voice.

"Magma! Red Steve! We're back!" Magma turned to his right to see a blur of rainbow before he was suddenly tackled by it. Magma looked down and let out a sigh of relief when he saw a rainbow steve and greens steve sprinting to meet them.

"Hey Rainbow steve, did you guys find any redstone?" asked magma.

"Yep! Speaking of red stev..where is he-ok what" questioned rainbow steve as he pointed to the trapped red steve who seemed to become embarrassed as rainbow steve saw his predicament.

"I trapped him" magma bluntly stated and tried his best not to laugh at the two steves faces. Magma raised his hand to stop rainbow steve from speaking.

"Just...don't ask..and no I can't trap other steve only for a short period of time" said magma hoping they wouldn't question it any further. Rainbow Steve nodded his head before his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh! Red steve we have your redstone block- ummm magma can you free him?" asked rainbow steve. Magma completed and hit the lever with his foot turning off the redstone current. As soon as the red stone flickered back to its normal color red steve jumped to his feet and ran out of the circle as one would jump from fire. Finally red steve accepted the redstone block and agreed to take them to blue steve again. Magma had a thought as he smiled at rainbow steve began to chat with red steve or tried to.

**_"I guess not all red steves are bad"_ **


	11. Fighting Nightmare Steve and Getting captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magma fights his other self and as he tries to do his first changes he discovers a few new things.

**_(Hello everyone! This chapter, there might be slight fluff between both nightmare steves but in reality the reasons they are attracted to each other is because their energy and souls are compatible and reaching for comfort from another being who knows their pain. I don't ship them or anyone with magma at the moment so there will be a moment between all characters until I decide. Goodbye and Enjoy!)_ **

**_(Steve Saga Origins Episode - Nightmare Steve took Green Steve)_ **

**_Magma P.O.V_ **

_ ~Time skip 30 minutes ~ _

The group continued to walk through the woods passing a few cows, sheep and wolves who didn't spare more than a glance at them as they passed by.

"How much farther is red steve?" asked rainbow steve. Red Steve looked over his shoulder for a moment before looking ahead again.

"Not fars" answered red steve. They continued to walk, finding a few wolves along the way. Suddenly red steve paused causing both green steve and Rainbow steve to tense thinking there was a threat (Magma wasn't worried because he couldn't sense anybody). Red steve looked at his hands which held the redstone blocks rainbow steve had given him.

"Red Steve, what's wrong?" asked Green steve. Red Steve turned around, seeming to be frustrated.

"Red block"

"What about it?" asked Rainbow steve. Magma was also becoming confused at what was happening.

"I have too little to block" said Red Steve as he suddenly attacked a sheep that had been walking past him. Rainbow steve panicked and tried to stop him, but was too late and picked up the 3 pieces of raw mutton.

"WAIT! What if you can go and find some redstone and we wait here" quickly explained rainbow steve. Red steve paused before answering

"Okay , I'll be back". Now once again the trio starred as red steve rushed past some trees and out of view. Magma blinked and turned to rainbow steve.

"You do realise that I had redstone right?" said magma. Rainbow steve froze and then facepalmed.

"I forgot! You used redstone when you trapped red steve" sighed rainbow steve.

"Well..we can't do anything about, so we need to wait for him to come back"

"At least he knows were blue steve's house is" rainbow steve said

"Also I can tame a wolf with mutton?" Rainbow Steve walked over to a wolf and handed it to the wolf. The wolf devoured the meat before looking at rainbow steve. After a few moments the wolf seemed to realise that rainbow steve wasn't going to anything else before walking away. Rainbow steve slumped in disappointment but perked up not a moment later when an explosion occurred. Magma suddenly became hyper aware of an energy that was getting closer to his location. Almost as if in a trance, the trio looked up to see the one and only (not really) Nightmare Steve, Nightmare Steve was looking straight at magma with an unrecognisable look and magma couldn't look away no matter how hard he tried. Magma only snapped out of it when green steve screamed. Rainbow steve grabbed both magma and green steve hands and started to run while dragging them. As they began to run away magma heard fireballs and lightning began to rain all around them.

_ "Somethings Wrong! I didn't attack this aggressively last time!!" _ thought magma as he moves to the right dodging a fireball on instinct.

" **GET BACK HERE!!!** " shouted Nightmare steve sounding furious. Rainbow steve also seemed to also realized this fact as well.

"WHY IS HE SO MAD?!? OUCH!" shouted rainbow steve as a fireball hit his arm. The group ran under a group of trees to try and hide for a moment.

"O-okay..we...need a plan..." painted rainbow steve. Magma tried to focus on anything to distract him from his energy wanting to be close to this version of him.

"I'm going to distract him until red steve comes back...'" said green steve with a slight hint of uncertainty and fear that magma managed to detect. Nor even a moment later green steve ran out of the tree and flew into the air. Green steve began to summon large balls or leaves around Nightmare steve.

**"Oh? Seems like the little green steve has come out to play"** said Nightmare steve while a grin grew on his face. Green steve didn't answer instead and attacked him. Nightmare steve let out a dark chuckle before summoning his own lava balls burning green steve leaves. Meanwhile with magma and rainbow steve they were both having very different thoughts Magma wanted to go help greens steve but was scared that rainbow steve might get hurt by the other him since he seems more violent, while rainbow steve wants to help greens steve but doesn't have any powers but summoning rain. Magma made up his mind when green steve screamed as a lightning bolt hit him. Magma turned to rainbow steve.

"Stay here" before flying off to catch green steve who almost fell after getting hit with a fireball to the chest.

"Are you okay?" whisper magma while keeping an eye on nightmare Steve who didn't make any move to advance to magna. Green steve nodded his head before getting off of magma and flying next to him. They all stared at each other before green steve attacked first. Magma raised his hand and summoned a fireball to throw at his other self. Nightmare Steve was shocked as magma threw a fireball at him and magma can probably guess why. Nightmare Steve snapped out of his shock and attacked both of them by summoning lava balls. Magma noted that he was mainly aiming for green steve and summoned a coal ball blocking some lava from falling on green steve. Magma heard someone shouted but ignored it and summoned more coal balls to cover the lava and hope that rainbow steve doesn't get injured. Magma saw a fireball heading towards green steve and pushed him out of the way and took the hit. Magma taking no damage returned the favor by throwing a fireball at Nightmare Steve only for it to not take any damage and simply throw him back. Magma narrowed his eyes

_ "We aren't taking damage from each other's attacks? Is it because we are the same person? Or because we are both powerful" _ Magma noticed Nightmare steve seemed to also be in deep thought. Suddenly lightning rained on Nightmare Steve before him disappearing. Magma stared at the spot Nightmare steve once was before hearing greens steve speak to him. Magma nodded his head and turned to see green steve flying down. He followed and landed next to him. He heard loud footsteps and saw a rainbow steve looking for relief until it changed to one of pure terror.

"GREEN STEVE, MAGMA!!!" screamed rainbow steve at the same time magma felt the familiar energy behind him. Magma turned around at extremely fast speeds but not fast enough before the lightning surrounded them. As the lightning came to a stop magma opened his eyes and saw him to be in a cage with green steve in another one but unconscious.

**_He turned around to see Nightmare Steve grinning outside of his cage..._ **

  
  
  



	12. The Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magma gets questioned and misunderstandings happen.

**_(Steve Saga Origins Episode - Teaming up with Blue steve)_ **

**_Magma P.O.V_ **

Magma let out a growl at his other self. This action seems to only make Nightmare Steve grin to become wider. Nightmare Steve walked forward until both magma and him were only 5 feet apart. Nightmare Steve's red eyes roamed magma body before narrowing his eyes.

**"What's so special about you?..."** Nightmare Steve questions as he meets magma's yellow and red pupil eyes. Magma smirked realizing why he had been brought here.

"Oh? The great and evil Nightmare steve can't figure something out?" teased magma. If he knew himself the way he did then making himself agitated caused him not to think things through. AS expected, Nightmares Steve's face became red in anger and he slammed his fist against the iron bars in an attempt to scare magma, but it failed. Magma smirked as Nightmare Steve realized what magma was trying to do. He took a deep breath and relaxed.

**"I see...trying to get me mad are you? Well, too bad."** Nightmare Steve said, crossing his arms.

**"You are here for the simple purpose of answering my question, then I will...get rid of...you."** Explain Nightmare Steve seeming to struggle to say the last part.

"And If I don't?" asked magma already knowing the answer but trying to prolong the conversation until green steve woke up.

**"Oh nothing really...I will simply show you why I am called the Nightmare King"** calmly stated Nightmare with a fake smile.

**"First question, what...steve are you?"** Nightmare Steve demanded. Magma answered without skipping a beat.

"What do you think I am? I am something similar to you in a way" said magma knowing that he couldn't lie so he had to partially tell the truth.

_ "Wait a second..I just pulled an Elemental steve...I guess his cryptic words rubbed off on me..."  _ thought magma realizing how cryptic he had sounded. Nightmare Steve stared at him for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. It was now magma's turn to feel confused as Nightmare steve held his stomach as he continued to laugh.

'What are you laughing at?" Nightmare Steve took a few seconds to calm down before responding.

**"I just realized what you are...you are one of the failed attempted steves made to defeat me? Aren't you?"** Nightmare Steve said chuckling a few times during the sentence. Magma couldn't help but let his shock appear on his face at the revelation.

_ "That is not what I expected...I thought he would think I am another Steve that absorbed Steve, not a failed experiment!!!" _ Nightmare Steve mistaking the shock on his face for him being correct and not wrong let out another series of chuckles.

**"I'm correct aren't I? Well I am surprised. I really am. If you were made to defeat me then why haven't I seen you before, because the elders should have already sent you to fight me unless..."** Nightmare Steve mumbled to the end. Suddenly Nightmare Steve's eyes widened in realization.

**"Oh! That's it, isn't it? They failed...when they made you they failed at something or...was it because you weren't created alive...which would explain why never sensed you"** Nightmare steve stared at magma with a smug smirk. All magma could do was stare at the other him with a black and shocked face. He couldn't believe the other him would even think that, but unless he knew other world's existed it made sense why. Back when rainbow steve was just created in his old world he knew the elder steves were trying to create a supreme being to beat him but he heard there were multiple attempts that failed because the energies couldn't merge together properly unless they gave up all their energy which would lead to one's death. Nightmare Steve however didn't wait for magma to respond instead continued to speak as if he wasn't there.

**"If that would be the case then how are you alive...wait your energy is similar to mine, which means that they the last time I fought them they must have taken some of my own and given it to you to jump start your own energy and caused you to come alive...but you must have still been asleep because the energy needed to get used to its new host to work."** Nightmare steve began to pace back and forward thinking of multiple ideas that magma is sure were of him **. "Well isn't that interesting...do your friends know about your past?"** Nightmare Steve said as a cruel smirk crawled onto his face. Magma had snapped out of his shock while Nightmare steve had been ranting and actually thought that Nightmare steve's idea about him might actually be useful and make sense if he had to talk about his past. Magma decided to play along because his idea would make more sense then him being another version of him.

"How did you know about the failed attempts?" Nightmare Steve stopped pacing and to answer him.

**"Oh do you think I wouldn't be able to get access to the files? But that doesn't matter now. If you have my energy does that mean you have my old abilities from when you got my energy or all of my abilities."** asked Nightmare steve.

"That is none of your concern" snapped magma back. Nightmare Steve growled before putting on a fake smile. 

**"It doesn't matter if you talk right now because I will find a way to...I always do."** Nightmare steve said in an extremely calm tone before walking out of the room before slamming the door shut, leaving the room in darkness. The only light source being some torches on each side of the door.Magma looked over to see green steve still knocked out and even if he could leave right now he couldn't just leave green steve here. Magma sat down in his cell and had one thought.

  
  


**_"That was an interesting interrogation"_ **


	13. Elemental Steve's Shadow Gives me Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magma gets freed by the one person he had been trying to avoid.

**_(Steve Saga Origins Episode - Nightmare Steve Attacks the Steve Temple)_ **

**_Rainbow Steve P.O.V_ **

I let out a sigh as I walked with Blue steve next to me and red steve ahead. Blue Steve, noticing my mood, looked at me.

"Are you okay rainbow Steve?" I shook my head.

" No...I'm worried about Magma and Green steve" Blue steve shook his head in understanding.

"I understand, but if your friends are as strong as you say they are we shouldn't worry." Rainbow Steve let a small smile grow on his face, feeling determination growing in his chest.

"Your right...and I also have to be strong"

_ ~Time skip 2 hours~ _

**_Magma's P.O.V_ **

Magma was becoming uncertain. Nightmare steve hadn't come back since he had found out about magma's "past". He was actually a little bit worried because in his old world he had interrogated green steve and showed him his worst fears to find out if he had any useful information. Magma later found out that green steve had been so traumatized that he didn't want to help rainbow steve anymore. Magma had tried to break out of the cage and teleport both him and green steve out of here but the iron bars were coated in Nightmare steve's energy which meant that it cancelled his energy making him too weak to break the bars. That however didn't mean he didn't try which ended with Magma having the knuckles on his hands bleeding. Magma was also worried for green steve because he had been knocked out for much longer then he should have been and at one point he even thought he was dead until he sensed that he was very much alive. Magma was about to punch the iron bars again until he sensed a VERY familiar energy that he thought he would never feel again. His eyes turned and spotted a figure that was completely black with no features whatsoever. Magma immediately recognized that person.

_ "Elemental steve?...I know he exists here but why would he be here NOW?"  _ thought magma as he cautiously stared at elemental steve form. He recognized the form that elemental steve would use since he wasn't able to leave the Inbetween without becoming very weak and ill. If he remembered correctly Elemental steve called this form his shadow which I guess is an accurate description. He knew that he should probably pretend not to know Elemental Steve or he will get suspicious.

" **Who are you?** " Magma said, trying to say it in a very demanding and accusing tone, which was easy because he still hated elemetal Steve for controlling him. The figure of course said nothing because he couldn't speak and if had that would have shocked magma. Elementals Steve Shadow said nothing and walked up to his cage and punched the iron bars causing them to bend and crack before falling to the floor. If magma wasn't on guard before then he definitely was now. The figure raised its hands and lightning began to strike magma. Magma flinched as the lightning hit him until he realized that it was teleportation lighting. Magma heard a groan and turned just in time to see green steve getting up and his eyes widened as he saw magma and opened his mouth to probably shout but next thing magma knew he was falling from the sky. Magma barely had enough time to register his situation before the lightning stopped and he was dropped.

"WoahHHH-!!" Magma exclaimed and was cut off as his body hit a small pond full of water. Magma panicked and swam up and dropped on the dirt next to the pond trying to catch his breath.

_ "How is sabre so much better at running from enemies and being able to keep his composure like getting dropped into a pond and able to catch his breath so quickly?!?!" _ Magma looked at the pond with a bit of uncertainty.

_ "Or it could be that you are scared of water while sabre is used to it..."  _ a small voice in his brain answered him. Magma was annoyed because he knew it was true and that bothered him because he couldn't let his aquaphobia get in the way of his task.

_ "Especially since some steves that I will need to fight can control water...so I have to suck it up"  _ magma snapping out of his thoughts. Magma stood up and walked further away from the pond and began to squeeze the water out of the bottom of his shirt. Suddenly loud footsteps started coming towards his direction and Magma looked up from him trying to get water from his hoodie to see a very surprised Rainbow steve and a flying blue steve not far behind.

"Magma?!" shouted rainbow steve with a grin and was about to hug him till magma moved out of the way.

"Woah! Rainbow Steve calm down!" magma shouted shivering as some water fell from his hair onto the grass floor. Rainbow steve noticed magma's state or noticed that green steve wasn't there because he looked confused.

"Magma...where is steve? and how are you here?..." Rainbow steve said. Magma flinched at the reminder that he had left behind green steve even if it was an accident.

"Green steve is...I don't actually know but What I do know is that some black figure just teleported me here and I landed in the pond over there" Magma said, bending the truth slightly because he might know where green steve was and he did know who the figure was.

"Oh...well at least you are okay..." rainbow steve said dejectedly. Rainbow steve perked up "OH! Magma this is blue steve, blue steve this is Magma" Blue steve smiled and extended his hand. Blue steve had light blue hair, slightly darker blue colored pants, a sky blue snow boots, a white blue shirt, and a blue trench coat, and gray eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I have heard a lot about you from rainbow steve"

"You too, Also where is red steve?" Magma said, shaking the blue steve hand. Rainbow steve told magma to follow and magma and blue steve followed rainbow steve to a cave hole.

"There, or at least he was there he may still be down there or left" rainbow steve pointed to the hole while doing a small shrug. Magma raised his eyebrow but decided not to question it. Blue steve looked at me with an unknown expression

"I think you should take off your hoodie or you might feel ill later." blue steve said and magma released that the expression on his face was one of worry and confusing.

"Hey blue steve we can take magma to that building we saw!" Rainbow Steve exclaimed excitedly. Blue steve nodded his head and magma and blue steve followed behind him. Magma tried to squeeze some water out of his hair. What bothered him was that his yellow hair looked darker and his balck tips looked somehow much darker. It reminded him too much of when he was Nightmare steve. As the trio began to walk Magma slowly became just slightly weaker, he could feel the difference but it shouldn't affect his abilities too much. Magma suddenly saw the reason why he was feeling weaker. It was a steve temple more specifically the one that he destroyed and blue steve and rainbow steve tried to stop him from destroying. Blue steve tapped his shoulder

"You should put your hoodie there," Steve said, pointing at a small ledge on the outside of the temple. Magma was more than happy to take off the wet piece of clothing. I heard a gasp from behind me and saw that rainbow steve had a look or horror while blue steve was shocked. Magma frowned in confusing

"What's wrong?" Rainbow steve looked like he had gotten slapped by the question and blue steve answered

"Y-your arms...how did that h-hapen?" Magma looked down at his white t-shirt (courtesy of light steve because he still had a little bit of light steve in him) and saw that his arms had what looked to be two sword marks on his right arm and a few burns marks that looked to be days old on his right and left arm. Magma mouth formed an o as he realized why they were panicking

"Don't worry this is old from a long time ago" Rainbow steve looked like he wanted to ask how it happened but magma be to him.

"I would actually appreciate it if you guys didn't ask about how I got them" Blue steve got a look of understanding

"Alright, we understand if you don't feel like telling us" Rainbow Steve nodded in agreement and magma released a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Anyway, what is this blue steve?" asked rainbow steve.

"This is a steve temple" responded blue steve. Rainbow steve began to walk around with blue steve as he explained what the steve temple does and what it is. Magma sat down by the entrance and leaned his head against the wall trying to ignore the nagging voice in the back of his head saying that "he shouldn't be here" or that "this place is not meant for him" and he knew that was true because this temple is meant to protect other steves from Nightmare steve. Magma closed his eyes and darkness consumed him.

_ ~Time skip 40 minutes~ _

Magma opened his eyes in alarm when he heard a scream. Magma was on his feet and grabbed his ,now dry, hoodie and quickly put it back on his body before running upstairs to see a scared rainbow steve being calmed down by blue steve.

"What happened?!?" Blue steve looked up at magma

"Rainbow steve thinks that he saw nightmare steve" Blue steve said.

"I did it for him! He was floating outside the window!" shouted Rainbow steve. Blue Steve sighed but magma noticed that he looked a little worried.

"I can go fly around to see if I spot him?" blue steve suggested and rainbow steve nodded his head. Blue steve flew down the stairs and magma spotted him flying outside through the window. Magma watched as both rainbow steve and Blue steve looked around looking for any sign of Nightmare steve. Magma couldn't sense Nightmare Steve and was about to walk down the stairs until he felt  _ him _ .

"You guys-!" Magma shouted but was cut off by the sound of explosions. Magma ran outside and saw Nightmare Steve throwing fireballs at the temple and managing to destroy a few windows. He ran over to blue steve and rainbow stew and saw them giving each other eggs and snowballs. Before magma could stop them they began to run around nightmare steve throwing eggs and snowballs at him. Magma let out an annoyed sigh but ran to join them in distracting his counterpart. Magma summoned lighting on Nightmare steve and magma almost burst out laughing when he heard rainbow steve saw why he was destroying the temple when it is meant for steves. Then blue steve told him they were made to protect steves from nightmare steve so it wasn't made for him. Once Nightmare steve noticed him his annoyed face grew to something similar to glee.

**"Oh~ There's my little escaped prisoner, How did you escape? No matter you coming with me."** Nightmare Steve purred out and summoned lightning but before magma could fully understand what was happening, due to sleep still clouding his mind, he was pushed away from the lighting. Magma eyes widen as he watched Blue steve disappear under the lighting as well as Nightmare steve.

"BLUE STEVE!!!" Rainbow Steve screamed and ran to the spot that he had once stood on. Magma saw tears gather in his eyes, "WHY?...He took green steve, magma, and now blue steve..." Rainbow Steve muttered as a few stray tears fell from his eyes. Magma knelt down next to rainbow steve and rubbed his back gently.

"We can get them back...we just need help" Magma told rainbow steve who had paused.

"Help?....Wait, we could get help from an Elder Blue steve!" Rainbow steve said excitedly.

"Yep, but how could we find one?" asked magma. Rainbow Steve thought for a few seconds.

"I don't know- wait a moment we found blue steve in a snow biome, then maybe we could find an Elder Blue in another snow biome! And I know where one is because Blue steve told me." exclaimed Rainbow steve. Magma let a small smile appear on his face.

  
  


**_"Then lead the way Rainbow steve"_ **


	14. The Rude Elder Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magma and Rainbow steve meet their first elder, or for magma in this world, and things go worse then planned.

**_(Steve Saga Origins Episode - Rainbow Steve meets Elder Blue Steve)_ **

**_Magma P.O.V_ **

Magma walked not far behind rainbow steve as he thought about his future plans. First thing is that the guarding was right that I can't stop events but I can change them like Nightmare steve not hurting green steve because he was focused on me, but I couldn't stop blue steve from being taken (Even if he actually saved me from being taken.) Second thing is that if I met an Elder blue will he be able to tell I am Nightmare steve? Or at least another nightmare steve? He could just hide his energy. NO! This would just make him more suspicious if couldn't sense my energy. Magma groaned in annoyance and rubbed his eyes. All his past plans weren't this hard in the past so why now?

_ "Maybe because you used to think you were so powerful due to the red steve merged with you"  _ and a small part of his brain response to his compliant _ "Plus Elemental steve was the one who made the more complicated plans you just did them" _ Magma was about to argue with his mind, which meant his sanity was worse than he thought, before rainbow steve spoke up

"Are you okay magma?" Magma now realised that during his mental debate he had stopped following rainbow steve and had gone quiet. Magma withdraw his hand

"Oh yes, sorry I was just thinking about some things" Rainbow steve nodded his head

"I know I'm also worried about blue steve and green steve as well, and if we can find an Elder Blue steve and the black person that saves you then maybe we can defeat Nightmare steve" Rainbow steve said happily. Magma smiled a fake smile and nodded his head. Rainbow Steve's grin grew bigger and he turned around and began to walk once more.

_ "Yeah...if the Elder blue steve doesn't figure there is something wrong with me AND I doubt the Elemental steve will help due to this being his plan..." _ Magma began to walk behind rainbow steve and magma's eyes narrowed in realization. _ "Wait- If Elemental steve saved me-....that means I've already become part of his plans"  _ Magma knew that he would attract the attention of Elemental steve sooner or later but he didn't think it would be this soon. Letting out a sigh Magma looked up at the mountain and flew to the top waiting for rainbow steve. As rainbow steve got to the top he gasped.

"Magma look! It's a building of some sorts!" Rainbow Steve ran to it, stopping when he saw a blue colored person.

"Blue steve!?! Is that you you're okay! Wait- your not..." The blue figure turned around and Magma recognized him.

"That's an ender Blue steve" The Elder blue had a large dark blue trench coat with white fur on the edges, a blue shirt, dark navy blue pants, and dark blue boots. His eyes were a grayish dark blue with a tired look and had blue hair with the tips becoming a dark navy blue. Rainbow Steve began to ramble about his adventures and he needed help and so on. Magma actually pitied the old steve having to listen to this. As rainbow steve reached the end of his speech the elder blue steve face became hard as stone.

"No"

"No? What do you mean?" asked rainbow steve confused.

"I won't help you, that is what a no means child" The elder blue steve responded harshly. Magma was sure that if hadn't had good control over his emotions his jaw would be on the floor.

_ "But- Elder blue steves aren't suppose to act like this and didn't rainbow steve have an elder blue helping him?!?!"  _ panicked magma. Rainbow steve seemed just as shocked as him if not more because he began to re-explain his friend blue steve and how he needed to help to save him. The Elder blue ignore him and rainbow steve finally had enough.

"You know what, my friend blue steve was wrong about you...you are nothing but a big JERK!" shouted rainbow steve. He turned and began to climb down the mountain muttering things about being able to save blue steve himself. Magma turned to glance at the Elder blue who was studying the structure he was building.

"Rainbow steve was right about one thing...this isn't how Elder blue steve are supposed to act" magma told the Elder blue before flying to join Rainbow steve. Magma did notice the Elder blue's shoulders tense like he was forced to hold a great burden.

_ ~Time skip 30 minutes~ _

Magma had a lot of patiences but Rainbow steve was one of the only steves he knew that could push it to its limits. Rainbow steve had been talking aloud about plans for saving blue steve and green steve, and for a steve who was created not even a week ago? He talked A LOT. Magma was about to tell Rainbow steve to shut up until he fell down a hole.

"Are you okay?" asked Magma peering down at rainbow steve. Rainbow Steve said yeah his face in a slight shade of red in embarrassment. Rainbow Steve climbed out of the hole and began to walk again up a small hill ahead of the duo. As soon as rainbow steve made it to the top of the mountain he stopped and his aura became very sour.

"What are you doing here?..." Rainbow Steve asked rudely to the Elder Blue steve. Magma stayed silent watching the harsh exchange between the two stubborn steves.

"ENOUGH! Rainbow steve at least let Elder Blue speak because right now you are sinking to his level" shouted Magma getting angrier by the second. The Elder looked surprised but thankful. He explained why he didn't want to go against Nightmare Steve and after a few minutes of conversation, Elder Blue steve agreed to help them. Rainbow steve properly introduced magma and Elder Blue.

"Elder Blue this is magma" rainbow steve said much happier than he had been a few minutes ago. Elder steve looked at magma curiously but said nothing making Magma have a slight mental breakdown.

"Okay now...we just have to find blue steve and green steve..." Rainbow Steve said with a thoughtful expression.

"I might be able to find him by tracing his energy but you need to take to the last spot he was at" offered Elder blue steve.

"Great! We can go to the steve temple" rainbow steve clapped his hands together as a grin grew on his face. Rainbow Steve began to walk away but Magma heard him whisper a sentence under his breath.

  
  


**_"Don't worry, we will save you Blue steve..."_ **


	15. A Lost Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now traveling with the elder blue steve something goes wrong and magma revisits an old and nearly forgotten memory from his past.

**_ (Hello everyone! Hope you have a good day. I decided to give some of Magma past or what I think it was. This is my version not the original but I hope you still enjoy it. If you want me to make Magma have more flashbacks then please vote or say it in the comments. Thank you for reading my story and enjoy!!!) _ **

**_(Steve saga origins Episode - Something Saved Rainbow Steve's Life)_ **

**_Elder Blue Steve P.O.V_ **

The Elder watched curiously as the Rainbow steve and mainly colored yellow steve chat, well more like like Rainbow steve was doing the talking while Magma stayed silent and nodded his head every so often. He knew that if Rainbow steve was here then that meant that the other elder had given up their powers to make him had worked but died because of Nightmare steve due to their weakened state. The other however was...strange. This Magma didn't have Steve in his name as if that wasn't his name and his colors were off. He was mostly yellow and he had almost mistaken him for a yellow steve until he noticed that red in his eyes and black of the outlines of his clothes. His energy was also weird because it was similar to Rainbow steve's because it had multiple energy of other steves and even some that he didn't recognize. Elder Blue steve couldn't jump to conclusions yet because Magma had helped Rainbow steve talk to him so he couldn't be a bad person.....right?...

**_Magma P.O.V_ **

Magma was feeling very tense because he could feel the Elder Blue staring at his back for the last few minutes and it took all of his will power not to turn around. Instead he focused on rainbow steve talking about the different powers that different steves have. All he could do was pray that he hadn't discovered who he was or even worse mistake him for a creation of Nightmare steve, that brought a smile on his face.

 _"Imagine that, being thought to be a creation of myself"_ Magma thought meantaly snorted.

"Elder Blue how did you become an Elder?" asked Rainbow steve. Elder Blue steve raised an eyebrow but Magma could see his eyes hold some amusement.

"Oh sorry! If its a secret you don't have to talk about it!" Rainbow steve stuttered mistaken the emotions in the older steve's eyes. Magma stopped paying attention until Magma noticed that Elder blue steve began to twitch before flying into the air. Lightning started raining down on elder blue and magma. The next thing Magma knew he was in some kind of white void. Magma looked around and was confused on where he was and what had happened.

"Rainbow Steve!" Magma shouted and in return his voice echoed in the empty area. Magma sighed and calmed down to think things through.

 _"Come on Yellow! You know that I'm not as fast as you!"_ A very familiar voice shouted in amusement making magma's body freeze. Magma slowly turned around and saw his first friend. There was his younger self running as he was chased by a red steve that was grinning widely even as he spoke in between breaths. The red steve had a red coat, a light red shirt, dark red pants, and red boots. His eyes were different shades of reds, his cheeks were a light pink color from running, and his hair was messy and spiky and a red color with a darker shade on the tips.

 _"Sorry! But you know how much I hate to lose Crimson!"_ His younger self yelled at red steve or as a nickname he had given him was Crimson. Crimson pouted before jumping forward surprising his younger self and tackling him down onto the grass. Crimson grinned in triumph

 _"I got you yellow, now you promised a favor for me if I won"_ His younger self also known as yellow, as that was his nickname, sighed and rolled his eyes but was also smiling.

 _"Fine, get off of me first"_ Yellow said and smirked as Crimson began to blush as he saw the position they were in, turning a dark shade of magenta.

"S-sorry!" Crimson stuttered out as he quickly got off Yellow.

 _"Its fine, now what is the favor?"_ asked Yellow as he dusted himself off. Crimson got his composer back but still had some pink on his cheeks.

 _"You have to take me with you when you go to the Golden Kingdom"_ Yellow froze

 _"NO! You know you can't Crimson! It isn't like the Color kingdom where they allow all types of steve, the golden Kingdom only allows yellow steves or they treat them badly especially red steves!"_ Yellow argued. Crimson being the stubborn steve he was wouldn't take no for an answer.

 _"No, you promised anything. And I know you want to train to become an Elder Yellow steve but I want to be there with you and help you please..."_ Crimson begged looking at Yellow with his multi- red colored eyes. Yellow sighed a gave in, feeling his heart become warm knowing he had someone who cared for him this much.

 _"Alright, since you aren't as short temper and smarter than the other red steves, then there should be no issues"_ Yellow said smiling as he say Crimsons face lit up like a sunrise.

 _"Yay! Come let's go home!"_ Crimson said before smirking. _"Last one home has to clean the house"_ Crimson began to spirit away leaving a shocked Yellow steve behind. Yellow snapped out of his daze and ran after the red steve, easily passing him with his powers.

 _"Sorry Crimson, You be cleaning the house from now till next week with how hard I will beat you!"_ Yellow shouted over his shoulder as he disappeared into the trees.

 _"No fair!"_ Crimson shouted as he ran faster also disappearing into the trees as well. The imagine began to dissolve until magma was staring once again at the white void.

"That was the last time I truly saw Crimson..." Magma said numbly as he continued to stare. He knew that crimson was now a part of him and that he would never see him again since he had absorbed him, but seeing him again even in a memory made Magma feel emotions so great that he simply began to shut down. Magma fell backwards and was swallowed by darkness. Magma was beginning to gain consciousness when he felt his body being shaken by someone very roughly. Magma smacked the hands away and opened up his eyes and saw the worried faces of the Elder blue and Rainbow steve.

"What happened?" magma asked as he sat up rubbing his head noticing he had a slight headache.

"Are you okay Young Magma?" Magma almost snorted at the phrase, because he was sure that he is much older than the Elder Blue.

"I'm fine but how did we get here?" Magma said standing up seeing Rainbow steve give him a relieved face.

"Magma you told me that a black figure helped you right? Well that same person saved me from Nightmare steve after both you and Elder Blue disappeared." Rainbow steve explained before looking confused "What happened to both of you? You just appeared here after I was teleported by the weird person" Elder Blue was the first to answer.

"I was in a black void for a few seconds before I woke up here" Rainbow steve tilted his head and turned to Magma.

"I was also in a void but it was white for a few minutes" magma said leaving out the part where he remembered part of his past. Rainbow steve nodded his head but still looked confused.

"Good news were near the steve temple!" Rainbow steve said trying to break the tension. It worked because Elder Blue's head perked up in interest.

**_ "Let us go then to find your friend then..." _ **


	16. The kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magma gets to meet the person he hates more than anything.

**_(Sorry for the slow updates, because I have been working on my other stories and busy with school. This chapter was very interesting to write due to Magma point of view on Elemetal steve and other things. Enjoy the story and I will do my best to update often!"_ **

**_(Steve saga origins Episode - The Ruins of the Steve Temple)_ **

**_Magma P.O.V_ **

The atmosphere was beginning to become tense due to Elder steve tense, body language and rainbow steve trying to cheer him up, as they got closer to the destroyed steve temple. Magma could almost feel Elder blue's sadness to his creation to keep others safe. It reminded Magma of the protectiveness he felt when he created Dark Steve before Elemental Steve took control once again and changed Dark steve. Originally I had tried to create Dark Steve in secret from Elemental steve, to help me free myself, when he took his control form me, but instead he made dark steve evil and also controlled by him through me.

 _"I wish I could have done more before he was destroyed..."_ I thought Sadly. Unlike what Sabre thought, Magma was happy that Sabre had put Dark steve out of his misery and sad that he couldn't have lived his life. Magma looked over to see that the Elder steve had started to walk faster by each second that passed until he was finally running towards the building. The duo was running as well to catch up with the Elder Steve. Now that magma thought about it, wasn't he technically Older than the Elders? Magma shuddered at the fact that he was older than the staves that were considered old.

Magma paused and tensed, looking back at the trees. Magma cursed in his head as he saw a black figure disappears behind the trees.

 _"Damn it! He watches himselve"_ Magma thought annoyed while pretending that he didn't notice elemental steve. Elemetal can see everything from his dimension but if he sent his shadow to watch that means he is more interested in them than Magma had originally thought. That meant that things would be harder and more of a nuisance than he thought it would be.

"no...no...No...NO NO NO!!!" Elder Blue steve shouted looking at the remains of the Temple with teary eyes. Magma winced at Rainbow steve attempts to calm down the older steve.

"It only a building, you can always make another" Rainbow steve said and magma groaned because that was probably the worst thing he could have said at that moment. Rainbow steve seemed to also released this fact because he flinched when Elder blue looked at him with fury in his eyes.

"JUST A BUILDING!?!" The Elder snapped at rainbow steve as he face turned red in anger. "MY FRIENDS! THE other Elders! This was a place that they built for a better future, for hope, for their dreams..." His shouts turning to broken whispers. "You call this building with my friends hopes nothing..." The Elder blue's emotions took a 180 degree turn and without another word he turned and flew away. Rainbow steve hunched over with tears threatening to fall.

"I don't think he meant it, but he needs you to apologize and to calm down"Magma slowly told Rainbow steve slightly shocked at Elder blue's self-control. Rainbow steve had always been good with putting hope into steves heart which was ironic due to him being called "The Hope of the Steve's". Magma tensed feeling a familiar energy behind him and turned around throwing a burning fireball at the person. The figure moved out of the way not before getting knocked back a few feet by the explosion that came once it landed. Magma stared at Elemetal steve's shadow with triumph at the fact that he hadn't lost the touch after centuries of fighting (Also maybe because he deserved it after controlling him). The black figure made no movement showing that he was in pain but Magma knew that Elemetal steve at least felt a slight sting from the attack. The figure raised its hand and waved magma is the universal symbol for "follow me to your death". Magma wasn't going to follow Elemental steve ANYWHERE even if he turned good in the future, which by the way took generation. Suddenly 2 things clicked in magma's brain, one after watching Sabre for so long his attitude and sarcasm had rubbed off on him and second that is why Elemetal steve saved him.

"He wanted to gain my trust if I were a normal steve, Unlikely for him I am a combination of multiple normal steves" Magma thought amused at Elementals steve's simple plan. However Elemetal steve shadows also seemed to realize this because he lowered his hand and darted forward at speeds faster than should have been possible and pushed him backwards. Magma was unhurt but took a step backwards only for his foot to hit air and he began to fall into a hole. The last thing magma saw was the figure turned into black dust as he realised that he had gotten pushed into a portal to the-

"Shoot!- No way-..." Magma yelled as he harshly slammed into the marble floor taking some damage as he landed. Magma stood up on his feet feeling much more weak and vulnerable than a few seconds ago. Magma froze as he heard a voice that he thought he would never hear again.

**_ "Hello Magma, My name is Elemental Steve and welcome to the Inbetween" _ **


	17. Magma's Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magma has more flashbacks and ends up snapping. However due to this misunderstanding occur leading to more questions from a certain cryptic steve.

**_(Steve saga Origins Episode - Nightmare Steve Captured Blue Steve)_ **

**_Magma P.O.V_ **

To say that magma was terrified was an understatement. He fought his instincts to kneel down infront of Elemental steve and only manage to control himself by focusing on the memory of crimson. Magma turned around to see elemental standing there and let out a small sigh of relief in his thoughts. This elemental steve look similar but different enough from his to be able to deny his instincts. This Elemental steve had red hair that changed to orange and yellow, golden eyes, brownish tan skin, with a sharp jaw and slight beard at the chin. He wore a brown trench coat with a dirt like look and many vine and leaves pattern spread around it but concentrating on the bottom of the coat, the right bottom side of the sleeve had a water design while the left side a had a fire or lava one. He had jeans with multiple blues on it and dark brown boots. Magma gulp some saliva down his suddenly dry throat

 _"Time to play pretend"_ Magma cleared his throat and stared at Elemental steve. "What do you want? And Why am I here?" Elemental steve put a fake look of understanding and sadness.

"You are here because I need your help to stop a great evil" Elemental steve said with his usual cryptic voice.

"No" Magma respond without a second thought. The other steve raised an eyebrow that twitch slightly while the rest of his face stayed neutral.  
"Why would that be?" Magma wanted to say so many things and some of them weren't appropriate but went with the nicest option.

"Maybe because you got me shoved here against my will and I haven't met you before" Magma replied sarcastically. Elemental steve never showed any emotions but his energy was angry and annoyed probably because he had made some kind of speech and he had ruined it.

"If you could please allow me-" Magma interrupted Elemental steve.

"Oh really? Give me one **good reason why** I should even consider helping you" Elemental steve's energy was becoming more annoyed by the seconds and Magma was actually quite satisfied that he had managed to even annoyed the calm steve.

"I require your assistance to defeat this evil as I can't do it myself." Magma scoffed.

"I sincerely doubt you need my help, but..." Elemental steve's lips grown into a small smirk thinking he had won. "I still have to help my FRIENDS not some stranger" Magma tried to turn around and leave through the portal that he knew lead back to the normal world. Suddenly large vines wrapped around his body making magma gasp at the tightness of the vines making it harder to breath.

 _"I really hate how weak I am in the inbetween"_ Magma angrily thought. The vines tighten and dragged the struggling magma backwards.

"Come now Magma. Just follow along now" Elemental steve said making magma freeze as a memory hit him.

_~Flashback~_

_Mag- Yellow Steve hit the floor of the in between wincing as he took the usual damage when he came into the dimension._

_ "Ahh...Welcome back Yellow Steve, How did it go?" _ _An old sounding voice asked him. Yellow steve stood up looking at the steve he had met called Elemental Steve._

**_"It worked ...I got revenge for him..."_ ** _Yellow steve said with a smirk as he remembered the screams of pain of those steves. Elemental steve smiled and looked at the yellow and red eyed steve._

_"Now about our deal..." _ _Yellow steve nodded._

_**"You would help me get revenge on those steves and I would help you"** Yellow steve said restating the deal that he had made with him._

_ "The help I need is...for you to help me control this world..."  _ _Elemental steve said watching as yellow steve went into shock_

_**"What?!?- No way!"** Yellow steve denied taking a step backwards. **"Why would you need my help anyway?!?"**_

_" I don't think you realize how valuable you are" Elemental steve said, letting out a small chuckle. "You, a yellow steve, has the ability to absorb other steves and gain their ability . That makes you more valuable than you think" he explained._

_**"No...I won't! I may hate some steves but it doesn't mean I will let you control the world that my friend wanted to protect!"** Yellow steve turned around and tried to run only to become trapped as vines wrapped themselves around his body. The vines dragged him until he was in front of Elemental Steve who had a cruel smirk on his face. His eyes were a shade darker and flowed as he stared at the now terrified yellow Steve._

_"You don't have a choice yellow- no you need a new name..." Elemental Steve got a thoughtful look before grinning at him. "Nightmare Steve or The Nightmare King ...a perfect name for the future ruler and nightmare of the Steve's" Yellow Steve or now Nightmare steve's red eyes widen and his pupils became smaller._

_" **No...no.. please..."** Nightmare Steve whispered weakly. Elemental Steve raised his hand and put in on Nightmare steve's forehead. Nightmare Steve let out a scream as his eyes flashed a golden glow for a second. When the color returned back to its original red shade the pupils were now black slits. The vines retreated and let go of nightmare Steve who could no longer move his body anymore than a simple puppet._

_ "Come on now Nightmare Steve. Just follow along now" _

_~Flashback~_

Elemental Steve brought magma so he was hanging limp in the vines with an emotionless expression in front of him.

"Oh? I thought you would give more of a struggle, considering the fact that you could have done this willingly" Elemental steve questioned mockenly. Magma snapped out of his thoughts and instead could only focus on the pain that Elemental steve had made him do to others for so long that he began to actually _ENJOY_ IT and it made him sick. He may not like to hurt others intetionally but he finds satisfaction in seeing others in pain since while he was Nightmare steve that was the only way for him to cope. He wanted to hurt Elemental steve to hurt like he has never wanted to before.. **.he wanted for him to beg for mercy...**

"Just so you know magma...the only reason I am doing this is because I've...noticed a few things about you that...reason enough to not let you run around free" Elemental steve explained with a fake sad smile.

 ** _"Free?...He has no clue what I have gone through... He had NO REASON TO TRAP HIM!!!"_** The atmosphere temperature began to rise and Elemental steve took no notice as he continued to ramble about how this was the best for the future but magma didn't care. The vines on his wrist began to spoke before bursting into flames. The rest of the vines tried to escape the burning hot fire but failed and got turned into ash.

_**Elemental Steve's P.O.V** _

Magma hands were covered in red flames wanting to burn everything in their owners path. Elemental steve was in a state of shock because no steve should be able to use their powers in his decision yet... _this steve_ is able to use them as if it was nothing. The only other person that can use their powers in his dimension but himself was TIme steve but that was because they were created by the...same...person...

 _"There is no way...could he-"_ Elemental steve got cut in his thoughts are a fireball was thrown at him and that caused him to stumble back at impact. Magma was so angry that he didn't even question how he was using his powers or the fact that he felt more powerful than usual. His eyes were glowing a blood color, however the thing that interested Elemental steve was that Magma's left eye was that the whites of the eyes were black and blood was failing from it like tears. The black parts on his clothes and hair seem to spread more than a few centimeters making them stand out more. The hatred in his eyes made Elemental steve feel something he hadn't felt in a long time...FEAR. This is what caused Elementals next reaction. Elemental steve raised his hand and threw a gust of wind a magma causing him to go flying backwards through the portal back to the overworld. Elemental steve leaned agaist one of the marble pillars, which was very unlike him.

**_ "I have a lot to think about and this...Magma..."  _ **


	18. A Strange discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> magma finds out some interesting things about himself.

**_(Steve saga Origins Episode - Nightmare Steve Captured Blue Steve)_ **   


**_Magma's P.O.V_ **

Magma let out a small gasp as his back hit the grassy floor. He quickly jumped back on his feet in time to see a giant hole in the floor begin to fill itself up until there were no traces left of it.

" **Damn it**... **Just** **w** h **e** n **I co** u **l** d sh **ow h** im a **p** i **e** ce o **f** my mind- OW!"Magma said getting cut off when as he let out a small groan when he left eye flared up in pain. Magma pressed his eye with his hand and immediately threw it back when he felt a liquid rub itself on his hands. As he saw the liquid he rubbed his other eye and was happy to see that there was no blood coming from it.

 _"Okay...a lot of issues to figure out...Issue number one lets see whats wrong with my eye"_ Magma thought looking around to see he was near a swamp. Walking over to the edge of the water, Magma looked at his reflection to see the damage. His eyes were still yellow and red but the red seemed to have taken over have of the eye but was slowly turning back to yellow. His left eye had a slits as pupils and what was the same problem was that the white of his eyes were black and was turning back to white with some blood like tears. Magma sighed and swiped the seom of the blood away only to be replaced by more blood, but less than the first time. Magma looked around the swamp until he was able to sense Rainbow steve's energy. He was sure that they weren't going to be happy when they saw him. Magma took a deep breath and began his search in the general direction of the energy.

"Rainbow Steve! Elder Blue Steve?" Magma made sure to wipe away the bloody tears every so often feeling like he was forgetting something as he walked around the pools of water.

"Magma!" As soon as he heard the voice of rainbow steve, magma wipe the blood from his face hoping there were no traces left. Rainbow steve ran and gave him a quick hug while grinning s wide he thought that it was going to split his face in half. When rainbow steve pulled back he began to rapid fire a bunch of question so fast that it would put yellow steve to shame. Magma smiled fondly, no matter how much he disliked rainbow steve talking his ear off, it meant how healthy and happy he was unlike in the future. The Elder appeared a few seconds later with a relieved expression that fell once he got a good look at his face.

"Magma...what happened? You're bleeding" The elder asked with a concerned expression grabbing magma bloodied yellow and black sleeve. Rainbow steve looked at magma with an alarmed expression and magma sucked in a sharp breath as he ripped his arm from the elder's grip and covered his eye with it. Quickly realizing his mistake, magma dropped his hand and manage to respond without letting his voice betray him.

"Nothing. I just fell while looking for you and scratched my hand" The elder raised a hand and rubbed the conner of his eye, and when he fought his hand back it was covered in small blood droplets. Rainbow steve did the same but with his hand and saw through his lie when he saw no injuries on it.

"What actually happened?" the elder asked with a hint of a demand underneath his question. Magma could feel cold sweat break on his neck as he got a cold glare from both the young and older steve.

"I may have used too much of my powers and I think that I may have overloaded which caused my eyes to bleed" Magma explained leaving out some parts from his explanation. The Elder Blue frowns in narrows his eyebrows

"Overload? That would only happen if-" He paused in his muttering and looked at magma with a sad look. Rainbow steve not knowing much about steves and their powers saw nothing wrong with it so he started to speak about how they had been able to get the location that Blue steve is in.

"Is that why you are in a swamp biome?" Rainbow steve nodded while the Elder Blue seemed like he wanted to discuss the the bleeding eye topi but a quick glare from magma made him stop. Rainbow steve began to discuss what had happened so far while magma's mind wandered. Magma knew that his energy didn't exactly overload, but he gained more than he had which meant his body was but wasn't used to it. Usually when a steve began to bleed or get injured from their own energy it means that their body can't handle releasing their energy to power their abilities or their core that holds their energy isn't big enough. However what he experienced wasn't an overload and he should know what one feels like because while he was Nightmare steve he felt them after absorbing his first steves until his body got used to the constant increase in energy. This felt more like he own energy when he was Nightmare steve...dark, angry and powerful. If he had to guess he was probably half of his nightmare steve form which meant that when he got angry at Elemental steve he became much like his old self.

 _"That brings a lot of issues if that is the case"_ thought magma worried at what would've happened if he went full Nightmare steve mode. Magma knew he could think more of this later and also the fact that he was able to use his powers in the inbetween for some strange reason.

"And...doesn't that mean Blue steve is near this area" Magma spoke up and gained a nod from Elder Blue.

"So shouldn't we be looking for him?" asked Magma raising an eyebrow in amusement when realization dawned on Rainbow steve's face.

"Your right!-Elder Blue steve can you lead the way please" The Elder Blue nodded his head closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"Follow me this way" The elder blue said before walking in the direction the magma's back was facing. Magma followed the Elder Blue even if he knew were Blue steve was being held at the moment.

 _"Now to the second issue...how did I use my abilities in the inbetween?"_ Magma thought of a few reasons why and crossed out the ones that were straight up dumb, leaving him with only 3 options.

 _"Number 1 would be that i am from a different world so the rules don't apply to me..."_ Magma crossed that thought out because when he first got into the in between he couldn't use his powers. The second thought that came to magma was that maybe he was more powerful than Elemental steve went he was gong nightmare steve mode, but that was also impossible because Elemental steve's dimension blocked all energy that wasn't his own...

 _"Wait..."_ Magma stopped walking for a moment before continuing as to not draw any attention from the two steve infront of him.

 _"Could it be that I have some of Elemental Steve's energy and that is why I was able to use some of my abilities?"..."_ The more magma thought about it made more sense for it to be the correct answer. Elemental steve had mixed some of his own energy into Magma to be able to have complete control over him. That plus all those years under his control would mean he has some of his energy or enough to allow him to be able to use some of his abilities while in the in between. He shuddered as a new thought crossed his thoughts.

 _"Steves are considered family or siblings if they share similar energy so...does that mean I am Time and Elemental's Brother?..._ " magma honestly wouldn't want to be brothers with Elemental steve of all the steves.

"Look!" Rainbow steve shouted pointing to some kind of red structure behind the hill in front of them. They quickly walked up the structure and gasped at the sight. The was a cage hanging in the air surrounded by lava and netherrack spikes rising from the floor while their were some netherrack on the floor with some magma blocks. In the cage was Blue steve seeming to try to break the metal bars of the cage but all he was doing was moving the cage side to side.

"There blue steve! We need to get him ou-" but before Rainbow steve could finish lightning appeared in front of the cage. Once the lighting stopped, Nightmare steve appeared and looked at blue steve. The Trio immediately his and magma was hoping that the other him couldn't sense him. Magma could hear screaming from Blue steve but was unable to hear the exact words due to the distance. After a few seconds lightning occurs once again and Nightmare steve vanished again.

"Okay if we do anything we have to do it now!" magma whispered harshly at Rainbow steve and the Elder steve. ran forward and carefully walked around the lava, placing dirt blocks when needed while the elder blue steve flew to the cage.

"RAINBOW STEVE?!?" Blue steve exclaimed in surprise and then his eyes landing on the Elder Blue making him go as still as a statue.

"E-e-elder B-blue STEVE!?" If it had been any other situation magma would have laughed at Blue steve expression that was torn between scolding Rainbow steve or fanboying over Elder blue. Rainbow steve raises his stone pickaxe and swing it at the iron bars a few times before bending under the strain. Then with a loud ** _SNAP_** one of the cage's bar breaks and falls down into the lava with a small splash. Rainbow steve repeats the process once more until there is a hole big enough for Blue steve to get out. Blue steve doesn't hesitate as he practically sprints out of his prison and onto the green grass. As soon as the group got a few feet from the deadly lava prison, lighting hit the ground behind them. Nightmare steve looked furious with a deadly and tight smirk. When he saw magma his eyes flashed gold for a second and he swore his energy looked almost gleeful but seemed to also be feeling annoyed as well.

 **"Well...well..a blue steve...an Elder Blue...and two steve weapons..."** Nightmare steve said walking closer and the group took a step back minus magma who was doing his best to not run forward and help his other self. It seemed that Nightmare steve was have no issues and magma knew why because he could see the small speaks of gold in his red eyes, meaning that Elemental steve was currently doing the talking.

 **"You didn't think I would let you go ...did you?"** Nightmare steve threw a few fireballs at the Elder Blue. Magma pushed Elder Blue steve out of the way getting hit with the fireballs that caused him no damage or injury.

"We need to go NOW!" Magma told them only noticing that his voice change for a moment before focusing on the task at hand. The group began to run away with magma taking most of the hits while the elder blue summoned HUGE water domes to trap Nightmare steve. However then only worked for a few seconds before the water evaporated into the air. After a 5 minutes Magma noticed that Rainbow steve and Blue steve were gone. He quickly checked for their energies and saw that they were going to the destroyed temple and that made feel relieved. It also seemed that Elder Blue and Nightmare steve didn't noticed that the two younger steves were gone. Magma flew forward using his yellow steve speed and grabbed Elder Blue and brought him to the ground and hid behind a tree.

"We need to go!" magma whispered shouted to the Elder who shook his head.

"No...I need to keep them safe, especially Rainbow steve..." Magma signed already knowing the answer and rolled his eyes.

"You'll thank me in a minute..." Magma said grabbing the elder's shoulders as lighting began to hit them. In a second they appeared in front of the broken steve temple.

"Magma! Elder Blue steve!" Rainbow steve shouted sounding very happy as he jumped over some holes to reach them. The Elder was shocked but quickly hid it with a small smile. Magma watched the interactions between Blue steve and Elder blue and some things that Blue steve said made magma choked trying not to burst out laughing. Finally after everything calmed down enough the elder seemed to want to attack nightmare steve at his base and magma immediately argued with that.

" **NO WAY.** We aren't strong enough,t would be stupid to go to his base were he is the most powerful." He knew that the Elder's anger at Nightmare steve had come back, for killing his friends, and the fact that he thought that with Rainbow steve they could defeat him even if he didn't know how to work his abilities. However Blue steve snapped at him saying how Elder Blue steve was wiser and more powerful than him and Rainbow steve joined because he trusted Blue steve and he thought that Elder Blue steve was powerful. magma knew that if the Elder went he would get destroyed and Magma honestly didn't want that. The elder however did not know that and tried to calm down magma for the different reason.

"It will be alright magma. We will get armor and other weapons, so don't worry...we _WILL_ defeat him" Magma nodded his head knowing that when an Elder had his mind set on something nothing will change his mind. Magma now knew how the elders that made up Rainbow steve affected his personality.

**_ "Maybe that is were Rainbow steve gets his extreme stubbornness" _ **


	19. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magma manages to stop his first death, but the result still ends up the same.

**_(Steve saga Origins Episode - Fighting Nightmare Steve)_ **

_~Time skip 20 minutes~_

**_Elemental Steve's P.O.V_ **

Elemental steve watched through the portal as the group conversation next to the Elder home, but he was more interested in one particular steve. He watched with interest as he noticed how magma wasn't paying attention to the conversation and he could see hints of worry in his eyes that he was trying to hide. He studied magma looks and noticed how he looked similar to a yellow steve but his energy... it was similar to Nightmare steve's or Rainbow steve's energy. Elemental steve took a step back and smirked. He eyes flashed gold before a yellow and red eyed steve stepped out of one of the portals.

_"A steve with other steves energy?...interesting indeed..."_

**_Magma's P.O.V_ **

Magma wasn't convinced that this plan wasn't working. He almost swore that this Elder was the stupidest Elder to even think of trying to defeat Nightmare steve in their current state. He once was Nightmare steve and he knew how powerful he was.

 _"Plus the fact that I can't even injure him or he can't hurt me_ " Magma haven't felt this worried since Sabre attempted to get Alex on his side and she lost control of her powers. He frowned for a brief moment before returning his face to a neutral expression.

 _"Why am I so worried about this anyway?!?"_ Magma mind gave him an answer after a few seconds.

 _"Because after Elder Blue's death...Rainbow steve was the first step that began to change him into the sad person he was in the future"_ Magma remember how Rainbow steve lost his will to live slowly but it was there no less and got worse with every villain until he caved to Void steve so there would be peace. Magma sighed noticing that Rainbow steve had agreed to collect some resources while Elder blue and Blue steve talked about a plan.

"Rainbow steve, do you need help collecting materials?" Magma asked not really wanting to be left with two very smart and clever steve, even if Blue steve didn't think of himself as smart as an Elder. His hopes were crushed when the Elder intervened.

"Actually Magma we need you here to assist us for a plan" Magma sighed and nodded his head with a weak smile.

"Of course, sorry Rainbow steve." Rainbow steve shook his head and smiled.

"It's fine! Good luck you guys!" Rainbow steve ran down the mountain and magma watched as he disappeared behind a group of trees. Magma turned back to the two blue colored steves that had gone inside the tower.

"So what is the plan?"

"First thing we should do is probably see what abilities each of us has and how effective they would be against nightmare steve." Blue steve suggested glancing at Elder blue for approval which almost made Magma groan in at Blue steve's action,but wisely held his tongue. The Elder nodded his head and agree with the idea.

"I'll go first" Blue steve suggested hesitated before speaking again. "I can summon lightning, a few balls of water from nearby water sources,and fly"

"I can also summon lightning, giant water ball without water sources, fly and control the weather as well as fly" The Elder Blue stated his own abilities. Both the blue collared steve turned to magma at the same time waiting for him to speak.

"I can summon, lighting, magma balls, coal balls, fireballs, also teleport and fly" magma said making sure to only say the abilities that they knew he had and weren't...dangerous or strange for him to have, like controlling water to a small extent, or summoning lava.

"Coal blocks?" Blue steve asked making magma flinched forgetting that that is an unsal ability and that they didn't know he could summon them.

"I heard from Rainbow steve that magma had used the ability to block some lava from failing on him and green steve" the elder said saving magma from answering. Blue steve looks a little confused still and was still skeptical.

"but...Aren't you a yellow steve? I understand the fireballs but coal blocks?" questioned Blue steve. Magma just stared at blue steve with a blank expression. The elder also seem to agree because he looked at Blue steve that look say "Really?".

"Blue steve, you do realise that magma isn't all yellow?" The elder asked. Blue steve looked at magma clothes and hair before blushing a dark blue color.

"O-oh...Sorry magma, I thought you were just an off-color yellow steve" Blue steve explained as his blush dies down to a light blue color.

"It's fine. I didn't realize that others would think of me as a yellow steve" Magma said rubbing his neck as a habit from before his turned into nightmare steve.

"Speaking of different steves, what type of steve are you?-" Blue steve got cut off by a happy voice of Rainbow steve.

"Hey guys! I got the materials for some tools?" Rainbow steve trailed off noticing the tense environment. "Did I interrupt something?" Magma sighed in relief at the interruption.

 _"Thank all the lava in the nether..."_ magma thought

"No, you didn't, but we just finished saying the abilities each of us can use against nightmare steve" magma explained their entire conversation.

"Oh really? Can you show me?!" Rainbow steve asked momentarily forgetting about making tools for himself.

"Alright but you show start smelting the ores you have while we do that" Elder blue suggested. Rainbow steve put a furnace down and put the iron in it before turning back to the others.

"Done!"

"If we are going to do this then we should be father away for space" Magma said knowing that Elder Blue wouldn't want any destruction near his home. The group nodded and walked around 100 meters from the building before the Elder declared this was a safe distance.

"Let's start with our water ball however I can't do this to many times because it uses too much energy" The elder flew into the air and raised his hand while the rest of the group backed away. A giant water ball not even half the size of one of his lava balls appeared on the floor and began to flow to flow down the mountain while maintaining a ball like shape. Rainbow steve looked impressed and Blue steve was jumping up and down like a child while magma stared at the water with a blank expression. Magma may not be able to be destroyed unless he wanted to but he could still feel pain and water or more specifically being drowned by water in the worst pain he had ever felt...

"Not being to breath...your lungs burning...your body surrounding ice cold liquid...and choking as he throat swallowing water and not being in control of his body..." Magma thoughts got cut or by Rainbow steve cheering in his ear snapping him out of his thoughts. Magma noticed that Blue steve had summoned his own water ball the was a 1/4 of the elder blue steve. After a few minutes or Rainbow steve asking some questions in was magma's turn.

 _"Okay...you have to make small magma balls not to big... not big...not big"_ Magma was concentrating on making sure his magma balls weren't their true size because if they are he would have some issues on how he had some much energy. Magma stretched his hand and summon a magma ball that was a little bigger than half the size as the elders water ball. Magma blinked at how he didn't even feel his energy decrease which was strange, because he never tried to go easy when fighting so his body was always pushed to its limit. Magma sighed and his shoulders slumped in relief as he realized that Blue steve and Elder blue were impressed but thought it was normal...or as normal as you could get with him not being a normal steve. Rainbow steve was impressed at the display of power and looked a little sad however.

"You guys have just cool powers, but all I can do is control the rain." Rainbow steve said looking quite upset at the difference in their abilities. Blue steve agreed with rainbow steve while Elder blue tried to make him feel better, but magma could see that he was thinking the same thing as him. No normal steve can control weather period. Only powerful steves can and sometimes elders aren't able to without making them self tired and magma knew that the elder would just see this as another reason to fight nightmare steve. Magma sat down with his back to a pillar as he watched the rest of the group talk and rainbow steve making armor and weapons to fight. Magma was feeling mentally tired and je knew that this would be the closest thing to a break that he would get.

_~Timeskip 36 minutes~_

"Can...we...take..a break?" Blue steve said between breaths. Magma was confused on why Blue steve was sweating, while Elder blue wasn't much better he was hiding it, until he remembered that Blue steves didn't do well in hot places with lava or large amounts of heat. Magma couldn't feel they heat at all and Rainbow steve looked to be in the same position, probably because of the red steve inside of him and himself.

"No, W-we are almost there and we will get more tired the longer we w-wait." The elder said though to magma it looked like he wanted to say the opposite. After a view minutes magma stops walking when he notices something red up ahead.

"Hey! I think we may have found it" Magma said pointing to the nether like hill, covered in lava and fire.

"So...what are we going to do?" asked rainbow steve.

"Nightmare steve shouldn't be able to sense your energy so you can sneak up on him and destroyed his throne" Elder blue explained. Rainbow steve looked a little nervous but nodded his head with newfound determination.

"Okay! I can do this...where is his throne?" Rainbow steve asked as he was about to leave.

"It will be all the way at the top of this mountain." The elder gave rainbow steve one last reassuring smile.

"We will distract Nightmare steve while you break his throne okay?" Rainbow steve nodded his head and began to climb up the structure. Magma knew of a way to get Nightmare steve's attention. He raised his had and a few meters from him lightning began to rain down. Magma kept this up for a few seconds before stopping after he heard more lighting strike the ground. Nightmare steve appeared with a very angry and black expression. Magma was expecting some comment from nightmare steve instead he simply grinned and began to throw fireballs at them. Magma's body moved on muscle memory from fighting for many generations. They kept this up and only they, minus magma, had gotten a few bruises but were fine. Nightmare Steve actually stopped in his tracks as he turned his head facing where his throne used to be.

 **"Oh? That's where rainbow steve was?"** Nightmare steve said, speaking for the first time since the battle had started. He turned to face the young rainbow colored steve hiding behind a large mound of dirt. **"Come on out Rainbow steve!~"** Nightmare steve sang out to rainbow steve's general direction. Rainbow steve came out behind his wall and stood tall as he shook slightly.

"Nightmares-steve! We came h-here to stop you!" as rainbow steve continued to speak he gained more confidence. "And I destroyed your throne so you a-aren't that powerful anymore!" Magma knew what his response was going to be but the others didn't, so they were confused when Nightmare steve burst out laughing.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"** Nightmare steve held his stomach as he belt over with tears on the corners of his eyes.

"Has h-he gone insane...?" Blue steve whispered to Magma. Magma shook his head wasn't able to formulate a sentence.

 **"Even if you destroyed my throne...heh..I'm still much more powerful to defeat you all"** Nightmare steve didn't wait for a reply before attacking again and much stronger and faster. Instead of summoning lighting or fireballs like he was before he began to summon lava balls that were a little bigger than the elder's water balls. After a few minutes magma saw blue steve fly to the ground and tried to summon more lightning but only manage 3 before stopping.

 _"Well blue steve out of the fight..."_ magma thought knowing that in a bit nightmare steve or-...well...he would try to destroy the elder and he would not let that happen. Nightmare steve seem to become even more agitated and magma's blood ran cold when he saw his eyes flash a golden color. Nightmare steve slammed into magma and while it didn't hurt him it died momentarily surprise him. The elder tried to move away but was too tired to when a large amount of lightning struck the elder making him fall onto the sandy floor. Magma was horrified as he heard his other controlled self say

"Now Elder Blue...stay down and died like your other friends did...after it wasn't much of a fight from the so called strongest steves ...Say bye bye" Nightmare steve grinned and raised his hand to do his final attack when magma panicked. Magma used his yellow steve powers and flew in front of elder blue and magma could see nightmare steve eyes follow his movement being part yellow steve but was unable to stop his attack as he stuck magma. Magma felt his body shudder as the electricity passed through it and flinched when some on it still hit the elder. Magma slumped forward for a few seconds before launching himself to nightmare steve. If magma was correct than...

 **"GET OFF OF ME!!!"** Magma hips held nightmare steve's legs as his hands held his arms above his head. He knew that their energies would cancel each other out but magma had more physical strength than nightmare steve or enough to temporarily restrain him.

"Elder Blue y-you **NEED TO GO NOW!** " Magma shouted and not even a second after he said that their was lighting but something was different from it.

 **"NOO!"** Nightmare steve threw magma off with a sudden boost of strength causing magma to land on his back. Magma quickly got back on his feet and turned in time to see blue lighting hit the place where Elder blue was a second ago. Nightmare steve seemed absolutely furious and began to attack blue steve and rainbow steve. Magma followed the other much younger steves and eventually Nightmare steve got tired of the hide and seek game and teleported away.

"Are you okay?-" Magma was interrupted by Blue steve's angry outburst.

"OKAY?!? Elder Blue is gone! He was kill-!!!" Magma gave blue steve a sharp glare that immediately shut blue steve up.

" **NO**. That lighting wasn't what you think"

"What do you mean?" Rainbow steve asked with curious wide innocent eyes. Magma sighed and wondered how this steve became the broken thing he was in the future.

"The lightning was a special when that only elders can summon" Magma looked at Blue steve but it seemed as if his curiosity overridden his anger. "When an Elder is severely hurt and is about to die they leave and go to their "tomb" which is a place made for them to rest and recharge their energy. It was made as a fail-safe but since most elder got killed too quickly to go to their tomb or they lost the ability to go there." magma explained wincing when he saw hope grow in Blue steve's eyes.

"Does that mean he is alive?..." Magma hesitated before slowly answering

"Yes, but...Elder blue is currently in a very deep sleep and nothing would wake him up unless he returns to his original state. However their tomb is hidden away and they only other people that know where they are the other elders and Elder Blue himself" Blue steve bright eye's diminished slightly but still stayed strong.

**_ "At least he is okay...but we still failed the fight at the cost of Elder blue's life"  _ **


	20. The Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trio go visit rainbow steve birthplace, and magma feels guilt at its destruction.

**_(Steve saga Origins Episode - Rainbow Steve's Dark Past)_ **

**_Nightmare Steve's P.O.V_ **

"What are we going to do now?" asked rainbow steve. Magma looked at him and looked back at blue steve.

"We could go looking for other steves as step one" Blue steve snapped out of his trance and nodded his head.

"I know there would be a giant yellow steve city around somewhere, we could go there?" magma thought for a second before nodding his head in agreement.

"Great! Which direction do we go?" Rainbow steve asked.

"This way..." Blue steve said with a small smile.

_~Timeskip 25 minutes~_

Magma knew he wasn't the best at starting conversation. He was like that before he turned into nightmare steve and even then stayed silent unless needed. However the tension that had been hanging in the air like an anvil ready to fall for the last few minutes was so heavy that he was willing to put his habit aside. Luckily rainbow steve must have finally gotten tired of the silent atmosphere to raise his voice.

"Sooo...Blue steve where are you from?" Blue steve paused for a moment before answering.

"Well..I come from a small village that was filled with other blue steve"

"What happen to them?"

"I left them to focus on my studies in becoming an Elder" Magma frowned at that, he knew that Blue steve was obsessed in becoming an elder but he didn't realize it was so strong that he would leave others of his kind.

"I guess I have to fix that" Magma thought knowing how much of a liability Blue steve could be if his obsession wasn't fixed.

"...what about you Rainbow steve?" Magma heard realizing that he had turned out some of the conversation. At the question rainbow steve looked a little sheepish and nervous

"I don't really remember..." Blue steve actually stopped to look at rainbow steve with a look that said "What". Rainbow steve quickly began to explained rambling slightly " I just woke up in this weird building that kinda looked like a lab and then Green steve and Magma found me" Blue steve's eyebrow turned down as he gained a thoughtful look.

"Rainbow steve?" Rainbow steve paused and took a deep breath before speaking"Yes?"

"Do you remember where this building is?" Rainbow steve nodded his head

and magma knew that they had a new destination.

_~Timeskip 3 hour~_

Magma knew they were getting closer when rainbow steve began to fidget the selves of his sweater. As soon as magma spotted a familiar trail of craters he knew they had found the right place.

"W-we're H-HERE!" Rainbow steve said with forced enthusiasm. Blue steve looked at the lab with confusion.

"This is where you woke up?" Rainbow steve nodded his head and lead them up the stairs into the broken building. Magma looked at the iron walls that are cracked and missing some parts here and there. There is glass everywhere and what looks to be small drops of blood and redstone on the floor. Magma hadn't seen the lab in generations but it was worse knowing the steves that died here for rainbow steve to live. Magma puts one foot and he inhales a sharp breath as a violent shudder goes down his spine, but it one last a second before it's gone just as quickly. Magma glances at Blue steve and Rainbow steve who are talking a few meters in front of him before looking around for the source of his discomfort. He looked at the walls of the entrance and noticed some remaining energy there.

 _"Wait...isn't that a barrier?"_ Magma thought looking at the energy that he knew was suppose to keep out nightmare steve for small period of time. Magma knew that the elders in his world had put a barrier to keep out nightmare steve from the lab or at least long enough to create rainbow steve. If that was the same cause in this world then the barrier had either seen that he was part nightmare steve or use to be nightmare steve.

"Hey Magma, Are you coming?" Rainbow steve shouted from the hall. Magma let a small hum of acknowledgement and walked ahead to where the duo stood. Magma watched as Blue steve studied the walls, paintings, and rooms with rainbow steve making a few comments here and there. At last they reach the final room that surveys what looks to be a broken tube surrounded by water.

"Did...Did you wake up d-down there?" Blue steve asked looking as shocked as someone would if you told them that red steves hated red stone.

"Yep! It was kinda scary because when I woke up their was lighting, and the lights were flickering"

"Lightning" Blue steve repeated. Rainbow steve nodded his head much to magma amusement as he didn't realize his current situation. Blue steve began to pace back and forth while mumbling under his breath how it couldn't be possible.

"Blue steve are okay?" Magma asked concerned as he could feel blue steve about to go hysterically at his discovery. Blue steve didn't seem to hear magma and his breaths became faster and shorter.

"WOAH! Blue steve calm down! Deep breaths" Magma shouted gripping blue steve elbows as he gave me instructions on breathing in and out. After a few minutes blue steve calmed down enough for him to explain to rainbow steve that he was the steve of the prophecy. Rainbow steve's face looked very surprised to find out he was created by the other elders.

"Then if I was made by the other elder steve then where are they?" The tension rose almost immediately and magma glanced at blue steve before answering.

"The Elders...were killed by Nightmare steve..." Rainbow steve's face fell and magma felt bad for telling him the information. After a bit of explaining on rainbow steve future role, blue steve told about how he was supposed to be the most powerful steve since he had multiple steve in him like Nightmare steve.

"Only difference is that the elder willingly gave their powers while nightmare steve- me, took them forcefully" Magma thought feeling slightly guilty at all the steve he absorbed in the past.

"Wait...Since I am part blue steve then can I used blue steve powers?!" Rainbow steve shouted excitedly. Blue steve thought for a moment but magma answered first.

"Yes, not to the same level as the other blue steve but you have some of their abilities" Rainbow steve grinned and was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Blue steve can you please teach me!" Blue steve looked surprised at the request but nodded his head anyway. Magma followed the two young steve as they began to leave the building while blue steve began to explain his new training lessons. Magma paused and looked at the lab one last time.

_**"I'm sorry that I couldn't stop this a second time, but...this time I'll be the one helping...Elder Yellow"** _


	21. Dark Steve is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magma faces a crisis and makes a difficult choice changing things but is it for the better?

**_(Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the new chapter as it has my on little twist that if you wanna find out then read, but anyway I love adding my views on magma p.o.v because their so many idea I can add or teak just like dark steve for example. Enjoy and read to find out what I mean.)_ **

**_(Steve Saga Origins Episode - Dark Steve is Created)_ **

**_Blue steve's P.O.V_ **

Blue steve was excited as he explains the different ways that a blue steve can learn to use their abilities. Blue steve frowned slightly, feeling as if he was betraying Elder Blue by not looking for him. He looked away from rainbow steve and looked at magma who was using his hand to stop the sun to fall onto his face.

_"Maybe I can get magma to help me find Elder Blue, after all he knew about the tombs so he HAS to have more information"_

**_Magma's P.O.V_ **

Magma looked up at the sky, counting how many days had passed since he arrived. He knew it had been less than a week which was surprising considering how much happened during that time. In the future Elemental steve let him wander his castles for days before he had to attack or do anything.

"Hey Magma?" A voice spoke to him and magma lowered his head and saw blue steve looking at him with intense eyes.

"I want to talk to you later about the tombs, okay?" Magma raised an eyebrow but blue steve turned to rainbow steve before he could respond.

"Okay? I know he wants to find elder blue steve but I literally told him the elders don't tell anyone where their tombs are" magma thought and shivered slightly under his jacket as he noticed it was snowing father ahead. As they enter the snow biome magma can't help but shiver slightly every few minutes since he was made to handle heat and only the blue steves he absorbed kept him from feeling the full force of the cold. Magma rubbed his hands together to keep some heat in them and exhaled some white air. Magma knew that while he would be very uncomfortable he would live because he had to have travel colder areas when he was chasing people (Like Sabre and Future Rainbow steve). They continued their walk for a few minutes with the temperature becoming colder and a snow storm seems to be about to brew. A loud crash filled the groups ears and lighting began to strike the top of a mountain ahead of them .

"What is that!?" Blue steve yelled over the lightning. Rainbow steve looked around with a scared expression.

"I-it could be N-nightmare steve!" Rainbow steve stutered. Blue steve shrugged and suggested they go see what it was. The climb up the and as they reached the top they spotted a strange structure to the group. They were confused about what it was but only magma knew what it was truly for.

 _"Is that a-?...Dark steve ..."_ Magma realised that he was about to create dark steve. He knew that he would cause a lot of problems so he could just destroy the machine and be over with it but...he just couldn't. Dark steve, even another version, was his creation, his child basically, he couldn't do that to him. However there was something else he could do...

_"I can make sure that Dark steve doesn't become evil..."_

"Hide!" Rainbow steve shouted before ducking behind a large pile of snow. Out of the lighting Nightmare steve appeared. Magma could immediately sense their connection acting up and Nightmare steve looked around for a split second before turning his attention to the machine. Magma knew for a fact that the other him knew he was there but he must have known that he wouldn't have that much time before Elemental steve noticed what he was doing.

"What is he doing?" Blue steve whispered from next to magma. Magma to buzz with energy and lightning hit the nightmare steve and the machine. stayed silent and was very focused on finding and stopping Elementals steve's energy from corrupting dark steve. The air around the machine began Rainbow steve and Blue steve began to panic thinking that nightmare steve was making something evil (Which they weren't wrong but it wasn't really his fault).

"We have to destroy it" Blue steve whispered to the other two steves as magma flinched slightly at the request. Magma turned his head and watched as his counterpart disappeared and the lighting stopped.

"Where did he go?" Rainbow steve asked.

"Doesn't matter, we have to mess with that thing before he comes back!" Blue steve refuted. The two steve ran over to the structure and began to break apart some piece of magma and glass before fighting began to rain down again. The younger steve hid behind a group of trees while magma watch from where he had yet to move a muscle from. They waited and hid as Nightmare steve searched for them before fixing the broken and missing parts. Strangely enough Nightmare steve never once came near magma which confused him. This was repeated 2 more times before the duo came near magma again.

"Magma! We need help. Nightmare steve fixes the machine faster than we can destroy it!" Blue steve whispered to him before lighting happened once more singly that nightmare steve was returning. Magma gulps down his saliva down his dry throat and runs to the machine knowing it would put him in a bad position in he didn't make any attempts.

 _"Break the things that are not important, Break the things that are not important"_ Magma chanted in his head as he punched a magma block only for his hand to bounce off of it. Magma was surprised for a moment before realizing that the blocks were infused with nightmare steve's energy making them unbreakable to magma.

"Uhhhh...guys I can't break the blocks?" Magma's statement sounding more like a question. Blue steve walked over and magma tried again only to get the same result. Blue steve's eyebrows shot and he began to mumble under his breath and magma barely heard anything before fighting began once more. The two steve parted ways and hid away waiting for nightmare steve to leave. After two more times nightmare steve finished and lightning began to hit everything within 20 meters on the structure causing the group to back farther from the "evil steve". As the lighting finally calmed down a new steve started flickering in and out inside of it. Magma then noticed a dark yellow like dust drawing closer to the machine and immediately sensed that it was elemental steve's. He stretched out his hand and focused his own lighting that was not noticed due to the other lighting happening, on the dust getting closer to the machine and all of it disappeared. Magma nodded satisfied with his work turned to look at the world's dark steve. Dark steve had black spiky hair similar to nightmare steve, a black jacket with a dark grey shirt, black ripped jeans, and strangely enough black boots with gray fur on the top similar to magma's. The new steve opened his crimson red eyes and looked around curiously with innocence that magma hadn't seen in a VERY long time. His skin unlike the dark steve in his world was a soft brown color similar to an oak tree. As magma amires technically his newborn son, rainbow steve asks what it is.

 _"IT?!? That my child-"_ Magma thought angrily and bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood to keep himself from screaming at him. Blue steve panic and begins to ramble about how they need to go and because of blue steve shocks nightmare steve hears. He turns his head in their direction and seems content on ignoring them before his face turn into one of pure panic and fear for a moment before turning back in a black expression as his eyes flash gold. Nightmare steve begins to chase them and eventually they manage to lose him or maybe elemental steve wants to see dark steve. Magma knows that while dark steve will have his own mind...elemental steve would just control him like he did to him and nightmare steve which might be worse considering how young he is.

"...That's a dark steve?" Rainbow steve asks blue steve and blue steve nods in responds.

"That is the first one I've seen but now we have a new enemy" Magma turns in the direction where dark steve was not letting the tears drop from his now moist eyes.

**_ "I'm sorry Dark steve...maybe it would have been better for you not to exist instead of being a slave for him..." _ **


	22. The Broken Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magma and his group find a lost temple with an old prophecy.

**_(Steve Saga origins Episode - A New Prophecy)_ **

**_Magma's P.O.V_ **

"So a dark steve?" Rainbow Steve asked for the 20th time.

"Yes, which means we will have to deal with him as well as nightmare steve" Blue steve said adjusting his coat as what seemed to magma a nervous gesture. Magma rubbed a hand down his face with a sigh.

"We won't get anything down at this rate!" The other two steves looked at magma in surprise.

"Are you okay?" Magma sighed and nodded his head.

"I'm fine...just a little stressed out" Blue Steve gave magma a look of understanding.

"What are we going to do now?" Rainbow Steve looked down at his red shoes as he kicked some dirt.

"Well..." blue steve began "There was a prophecy near my village talking about a way to defeat nightmare steve.

"Where is it?"

"In a jungle" Blue steve spoke about how it might help them find out another way to defeat nightmare steve and dark steve. Once he finished explaining his idea they started walking towards the blue steve old village.

_~Time Skip 1 hour~_

Magma jumped over another large tree root as he continued to follow blue steve. In the past he hated jungles because of how little area there is to fly around in but now he realised that it was an advantage due to the many hiding places.

"Which won't do much good since nightmare Steve can sense me" Magma thought flicking a leaf as it landed in his messy hair.

"Hey Blue steve? Are we going to your home?" Rainbow Steve asked.

"No, later though"

"Why?"

"Because it is closer" Blue steve answered looking around with an intense look. Magma couldn't help but feel something bad was going to happen but he couldn't remember. At this magma frowned and concentrated on remembering and all he got back was flashes of screams and fire which made him very worried.

"Found it!" Blue steve proudly shouted pointing at a hole covered in vines and vegetation. Both rainbow steve and magma looked down the hole and saw some water at the bottom with a tunnel on the other side. Magma blinked and turned to blue steve.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Magma could see the structure falling apart and was a little worried about how stable it was.

"Uhmmm...I'll go check" with that blue steve flew down and went into the tunnel. After a few tense seconds blue steve screamed and magma immediately jumped down ignoring rainbow steve's protests. As soon as he landed in the water making a loud slash he landed only to see blue steve holding his hands to his mouth as he laughed silently. As soon as blue steve noticed magma he grabbed magma arm and dragged him out of rainbow steve view. Blue steve, having been stronger and faster than magma thought he could let out a small grunt as he slammed into blue steve who in return yelped. Magma pushed himself away ignoring the light blue color appearing on blue steve cheeks.

"What are you doing?!" magma harshly whispered to blue steve. Magma however didn't wait for a response instead he signed and walked into the rainbow steve's view with blue steve next to him.

"We're fine Rainbow steve! It was just a joke" Blue Steve yelled out while making his arms form an x. He watched as blue steve apologised to rainbow steve before telling him that he would be fine jumping down. Rainbow steve walked closer to the edge but tripped and fell down into the water.

"You okay?" Magma asked after rainbow steve's head popped above the water's surface.

"Yep!...just...give me a moment...there" Rainbow Steve shouted happily as he climbed out of the water.

As soon as he got out of the water magma noticed how the water seemed to slide off the rainbow steve's clothes and skins. Rainbow steve looked at blue steve and he looked at him as if it was normal?

 _"What?...OH! Blue steve abilities!"_ Magma thought almost facepalming as he realized that a blue steve ability was not getting wet.

"Now that is over let's go on '' Blue Steve said pointing down the dark corridor.

_~Time Skip 10 minutes~_

They began to walk down the long hall passing by multiple traps. Until suddenly the area in front of them lit up with burning hot lava and the only way across was a white pole. A small bat that was flying around was hit with a piece of falling ruble and screeched as it was burned by the lava

"That is definitely nor terrifying" Rainbow Steve said in a high pitched voice. Magma had to disagree because he was immune to lava but the flying arrows that they had to dodge was scary because the arrow and up missing his head and getting stuck to his hood. He quickly flew across the lava and waited for blue steve and rainbow steve to make it across. Rainbow steve it 2 feet away from reaching the end when his foot slips and begins to fall. Magma grabs rainbow steve hands and pulls him a little too hard because he went flying and landed behind magma, luckily, on his feet.

"T-Thanks Magma" Rainbow steve thanked shakily. Magma gave a sharp nod of acknowledgement. After a few more minutes passed they reached a large room that looked to be beautiful once but was now falling apart and had much moss and other vegetation growing everywhere. In the farthest wall from the trio stood a group of signs with writing on them.

"Is that it?" Rainbow steve asked walking forward, eyes giving the writing a quick glance. Blue Steve nodded and in 4 long strides he was in front of the signs as he began to read them. Rainbow steve on the other hand began to read out loud much to blue steve annoyance and magma amusement.

"This must be the first thing rainbow steve had read since he was created..." magma thought as blue steve's irritation died down in a few seconds and listening to rainbow steve speak. After he finished blue steve had his face scrunched up in concentration as he thought about the words meaning. It only took blue steve half a minute before he realized that the prophecy was talking about rainbow steve and the artifacts. As blue steve and rainbow steve turned to the exit of the room where magma had been sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. They began to walk towards him before the two young steves paused mid step and stared at the corner of the room with pale horror filled faces. Magma looked and in the dim lighting, hinsing in the shadows were two ruby red eyes glowing as it stared at their prey. In the next second the figure stepped forwards revealing the one and only dark steve who was staring at them with a blank expression. The black expression suddenly grew into a grin that was so wide that magma was worried it might have hurt, but the way his pupils turned a yellow tint also helped tell him that it wasn't truly dark steve. Rainbow steve screams for them to run and they do with magma and blue steve keeping dark steve busy. Magma throws some fireball that hit the area near dark steve as a warning while blue steve tries to hit him with snowballs. As soon as magma felt rainbow steve's energy reach the top he grabbed blue steve and began to fly away from dark steve. After a few minutes the ran into a snow biome and hid inside of a cave until dark steve left after some lighting strikes.

"Everyone okay?" asked Rainbow steve. Blue steve gave a thumbs up and magma nodded.

"W-we should go to my village for some shelter" Blue Steve said, noticing how magma was rubbing his hands to give himself some warmth. The walk across the snow and onto a mountain. As they reached the top there stood a large village covered in flames. Rainbow steve covered his mouth in horror and blue steve's eyes and mouth wide open in shock.

**_ "NOOO!!!" _ **


	23. The Blue Artifact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magma uses one of his stolen abilities for the good of another and they talk with Dark steve for the first time.

**_(Steve Saga Origins Episode - Ruins of the Blue Steve Village)_ **

**_Blue Steve's P.O.V_ **

"Nononononono..." I repeated over and over again as I watched what remained in my old home. My eyes began to burn with tears and slid down his cheeks, freezing slightly from the cold weather. I took a step forward before tripping only to be caught by magma. Magma carefully sat me down on the floor rubbing my back.

"Breath blue steve...in and out" Magma told him in a soft tone. It was only then that blue Steve realized he had begun to hyperventilate. I took a shaky breath in and exhaled again, focusing on the warm hand on his back as he tried to regain control of his breathing.

**_Magma's P.O.V_ **

"That's it. Breath..." Magma whispered to the traumatized steve next to him. He was menatally kicking himself because he realized that he and dark steve had come to the village earlier and destroyed it.

 _"At least I know what I was forgetting now"_ Magma thought sadly as he watched blue steve's grayish eyes shine with more tears. Magma was upset and not at blue steve, at himself. This was one of the few times that Elemental Steve took complete control of his body that he wouldn't remember much from the event. If he remembered correctly, which he might not, elemental steve was testing dark steves abilities and limits on the village. It took a few minutes and rainbow steve convincing blue steve that there would be some survivors before he was standing in front one of the destroyed buildings.

"H-hello?? Anyone still here!!?" Blue Steve shouted while trying to keep his coat from flying into his face. Blue steve didn't wait and simply began to fly away shouting if anyone was there. Rainbow steve followed blue steve advice and did the same thing. Rainbow steve then spotted another blue colored person hiding behind a pillar of snow and ice.

"Hello? Wait! I'm not going to hurt you!" Rainbow steve shouted to the figure who tried to run away but tripped and fell into the snow before he could get far. Magma ran forward and kneeled near the injured blue steve.

"Rainbow steve go get Blue steve" Magma ordered rainbow steve. Rainbow steve hesitated for a second before going to find blue steve. Magma focused his attention back to the blue steve and assessed the damage. The blue steve wore a blue and white striped sharff , with a light blue shirt and blue pants with light blue boots that were painted with small droplets of red. The blue steve looked fine and a little dirty but the worst injury he had was on his left leg that lay a barge bleeding burning the size of magma's fist. The pant was dark blue almost purple from the blood and seemed to be black at the edges of the burn.

"This might hurt a little bit..." magma said putting his hand on the blue steve burn and his hand glowed a light green as he began to heal the injury. As he expected the blue steve let out a high pitched whimper and tried to get away from magma's hand but he put his other hand on the blue steve back to keep him in place. After a minute magma retracted his hand and all that remained from the burn was a red scar.

"Well...that is the best I can do I suppose..." Magma knew that he wasn't a green steve, but could heal because of the green steve energy he had, so he can't heal things the way a green steve could. Magma stood up and offered the blue steve a hand and after a few seconds he accepted.

"What is your name?" magma asked the poor steve gently. The steve bit his lip before responding slowly.

"My..my n-name is blue steve b-but, most call m-me S-sky" The blue steve now known as sky whispered in a low voice. Before Magma could ask anymore questions blue steve flew and gave sky a very strong hug before pulling back.

"Sky! You're okay. What happened?" Blue Steve exclaimed, sounding very relieved. Rainbow steve appeared a few seconds later and they began to interrogate the poor steve about what happened. Magma had to eventually interfere because it seems like the sky was 3 seconds away from bursting into tears. Luckily blue steve and rainbow steve got enough information to guess that it was a dark steve that caused the destruction of the village. Suddenly explosions began to happen and the group looked and spotted a black figure flying above the town.

"Hide!" Blue Steve told the sky and shoved him inside of the building still

mostly intact before hiding in another. However rainbow steve was spotted by dark steve before he could completely hide away.

 **"Look what we have here?"** Dark steve voice resonated through the town so that all the steve could hear it. **"I wouldn't think there were any survivors left"** Dark steve let out a humorless laugh **"I guess I just have to pick up the trash I left behind."** Dark steve began to throw fireballs at the house where rainbow steve and blue steve were hiding in.

"We need to keep him away from getting to the sky!" Blue steve shouted while dragging rainbow steve away from where the sky was hiding. Magma just followed blue steve while throwing some fireballs and making it look as if he was trying to hit dark steve. Eventually they ran out of the village into the blizzard making dark steve momentarily lost track of them.

"We need to hide somewhere!" Rainbow steve whispered to blue steve while looking around with wide scared eyes. Blue Steve got a thoughtful look and eyes widened as he got an idea.

"There is a cave near here that we could hide in" Blue steve suggested and magma along side rainbow steve agreed. Magma mainly agreed because his body was starting to go numb from all the cold exposure. They ran through the snow and ran into a cave that was lit up with sea lanterns and had beautiful ice designs of the floor and walls.

"Woah..." Rainbow steve breathed out looking around the cave.

"This-this is a temple!" Blue Steve exclaimed in shock. Rainbow steve turned to blue steve very quickly.

"I thought you said it was just a cave?!"

"It wasn't here when I lived in the village!" Blue Steve shouted back a little annoyed.

"This isn't a normal cave, it's filled with...energy...." magma trailed of noticing the energy seemed to be moving towards rainbow steve. At magma's words it seemed to make blue steve remember something because of the new way he was looking at the cave.

"This is a temple...I always heard stories about our village having a temple but I thought it was destroyed when there was no building" Blue Steve grinned. "But it never was a building it was hidden in a cave! That is ingenious! But why did it appear now though?" Blue Steve questioned. Rainbow steve however broke that train of thought when he told him about a group of signs on the far wall. Magma knew the answer to blue Steve question but thought better than to tell him.

 _"Rainbow steve's energy is reacting to the cave meaning that it thinks it no longer has to be hidden"_ Magma knew that the blue artifact was the most important due to its energy being more sentient than all the others which is why it was hidden the best. After a few minutes they had passed the first test (the answer was justice ironically) and thanking rainbow steve instinct that told him the helmet wasn't the artifact, they reached the final room. The room was made of pure ice and in the center was a chest on an ice platform. The whole room was radiating pure energy that concentrated in the center. The group walked forward not noticing the way magma's face filled with some pain and he paused mid-step.

 _"I can't really say i'm surprised the energy isn't fighting me more than it now"_ magma thought rubbing his chest on his heart that had flared up in pain was now a dull ache. "Considering the fact that I am more nightmare steve then anything else" Magma knew that the room would be protected from nightmare steve from getting near it which by extension could also include him to a certain extent. Considering the fact the room wasn't outright attacking him unless he got closer was a much better than what he had been expecting.

 **"I got to say, I didn't expect you to get it so fast"** An amused voice behind magma said and magma turned to see dark steve flying in the air with a posed look. **"Now...You have something that belongs to me"** Dark Steve began to fly forward and magma backed away doing his best to ignore the pain increasing in his chest.

"Rainbow steve uses the artifact!" Blue Steve whispered in panic. Dark steve face changed in an instant from amused to serious. He threw a fireball at blue steve, that contained more power than usual, hitting him straight in the chest. In the next second dark steve was encased in a giant ball of ice. Magma flinched hearing dark steve muffled screams of either pain or anger he couldn't tell. Rainbow steve immediately caught blue steve who was about to fall backwards into the ancient energy filled water. Magma put a hand onto the blue steve chest and tried to heal the damage. He began to frown as seconds ticked and all he managed to do was get rid of the burn but the damage they had hit blue steve's energy was still there.

"I-i can't heal him" Magma licked his lips as he concentrated harder only to fail. _"Just when you need green steve powers!"_ magma grew more and more frustrated until blue steve finally pushed his hand off his chest.

"What if we use the artifact?" Rainbow steve suggests. Blue steve thinks out loud for a minute before leaning away from rainbow steve and staying up. Blue Steve stumbles a bit but regains his footing very quickly.

"Do it" Blue Steve says with determination shining in his eyes. Rainbow steve glances at magma before raising the icy-blue cube.

"O-okay! Here we GO!" Rainbow steve raises the artifact and lighting strikes blue steve a few times before stopping. Rainbow steve and magma hold there breaths before a high pitched but clearing male voice comes from blue steve.

**_ "G-guys? Rainbow steve? Magma?"  _ **


End file.
